The Words Of A Loved One
by Pandafan91
Summary: After getting seriously hurt on a mission, Po is lying in his bed all banged up and unconscious. Unable to do anything except sit and wait, the Five begin to tell stories about the panda and how when he came into their lives, they were much better off for it. Will Po be able to ever wake up again? Or will the loveable oaf be lost to them all forever? Rated T for Violence.
1. Miserable Defeat

**Okay so this story came to me as maybe, a one hour special for the Legend of Awesomeness series. now granted it would need a few tweaks to make it be appropriate for tv of course. but for purposes of my own I'm gonna write it the way I want to. Some of you don't care for the LOA series. that's perfectly fine. I won't hate you for it one bit. but it would mean a lot to me if you'd give the story a chance.  
**

**so anyway, thanks for stopping by and enjoy the read. Oh and this is not a one shot but I will post updates when I can depending on your responses. I am still working on another fic of mine too. So Enjoy!.**

**Oh and I fixed Temutai's Clan's name. Thank you Solarsystemex!**

_**The Words Of A Loved One…**_

**Chapter 1**

**Miserable Defeat…**

Shifu was meditating at the base of the Sacred Peach Tree awaiting for his students to return from their Mission. Apparently, members of the Qidan clan were terrorizing the citizens of the Valley of Peace, so Shifu dispatched the Valley's protectors, The Furious Five, along with The Dragon Warrior, to deal with the threat. That was however, six hours ago. And Shifu was beginning to feel uneasy. His students should have definitely been back by now. Even if Po made them stop at his father's restaurant, as he often did for a victory meal, they still should have been back long ago. He hoped that nothing had gone wrong with the mission.

Just then Shifu's ear began to twitch as he heard a flapping noise coming his way. Shifu opened his eyes to see Crane flying towards him. At first Shifu smiled seeing his student returning, but when he saw Cranes face, his expression turned to one of concern. When Crane landed Shifu asked him, "Crane, what's wrong? Where are the others?" Crane then approached his master "Master Shifu! It's real bad, really bad. Po's in bad shape. The bandits really did a number on him! He's out cold! And lost quite a bit of blood! Tigress and Monkey are carrying him up the steps right now!" with that Shifu and Crane rushed off to the Palace gates.

Once Shifu and Crane reached the gates Tigress and Monkey had reached the top of the steps carrying an unconscious Po over their shoulders. Shifu noticed Po had several cuts and bruises all over his body but what really startled him was the amount of blood coming from the right side of Po's head. "Quickly! Get him to his room!" Shifu ordered. Just then Viper and Mantis appeared from behind Tigress and Monkey, looks of worry on their faces. Shifu then said "Viper go and get the palace healer and bring him to Po's room. Mantis, You and Crane go and wait in the kitchen for everyone else to arrive there." His students bowed and went to their appointed tasks.

Tigress and Monkey had managed to get Po to his room and laid him on his bed, as Shifu stood by the doorway. As they finished getting the panda situated a goat arrived with Viper trailing behind him. As the Goat walked up to the unconscious panda he motioned for Tigress and Monkey to stand aside. "Please, I must get to him immediately, from what Master Viper has told me, The Dragon Warrior is in a bad way." As the healer made his way to Po's bedside Shifu noticed Tigress gazing down at the panda a look of guilt across her face. And her fists clenched tightly. Shifu then ordered his students. "All of you into the kitchen. I will be their shortly." With that his students bowed to him and exited the room. But not before Tigress stopped at the door to take one last look at the panda. Her face covered with guilt. But she adjusted her face and followed her friends to the kitchen.

The Furious five were all sitting around the table in the kitchen save for Tigress. She was leaning up against the far wall her arms crossed. No one had spoken a word while they waited. After about twenty minutes Shifu walked in his arms behind his back, his expression unreadable. Viper spoke up first. "Master, how is Po?" Shifu merely looked to his students his face in a frown. "The palace healer is still examining him right now. I was merely assisting with cleaning and bandaging his wounds. The healer will come to us when he is finished with Po." His students then turned their gazes back to the floor, When Shifu spoke again. "Now, tell me, what happened!?" after a moment of silence Mantis spoke up. "Well, master, we eventually made our way to the village square, where those Qidan losers were causing all sorts of trouble…

**The scene changes to when the warriors confronted the Qidan a few hours ago…**

"AAAAHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a bunny screamed as he was being held upside down by a Qidan goon with its spear to the bunny's neck. "Quiet you!" the lackey said threatening to run the bunny through with his spear. Temutai was waiting beside a cart as his henchmen were loading it with the bunnies merchandise, along with many other vendors' cash boxes and wares. "Faster you Imbeciles! We must get this stuff out of here and back to my secret lair!" the largest water buffalo shouted when he heard a voice from above. "The only thing you're leaving with is a serious beating!" Temutai looked up to see the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five standing on a rooftop just above his lackeys. As the warriors leaped off the rooftop landing in fighting poses the Dragon Warrior said. "Now, put that bunny down and step away from the cart!" Temutai roared in furry. "NEVER! Warriors! Attack!" as the Qidan charged the Kung Fu Masters, Po shouted "Let's go!" as the two sides engaged.

The warriors of the Jade Palace gained the early upper hand, knocking the thugs into walls and using their own weapons against them. But it was Po who was on fire today. He was managing to launch multiple enemies into each other using his massive bulk. Tigress got separated from the group. And was fighting two goons at once as a third was sneaking up behind her, but when Tigress noticed him, it was too late. As the thug was about to take a swing at Tigress with his Halberd Po flew into him shouting "WHACHA!" sending the thug right into a nearby wall, making him fall unconscious. Po turned to Tigress asking her "You okay?" But Tigress just scoffed at the Panda, annoyed that she was saved by the clumsy oaf. It was then That Tigress noticed Temutai fleeing with the cart alone, and Tigress dropped on all fours, chasing after him. As Tigress gave chase, Po shouted after her. "Tigress wait, we gotta stick together!" But Tigress appeared to not hear him as she continued to give chase. As Po smashed his fist into another goon he shouted to his comrades. "Guys! Tigress went after Temutai! I'm going after her!" it was Viper who shouted "We'll be right behind you, go!" and with that Po threw another Qidan member over his shoulder and gave chase to Tigress.

Temutai managed to run quite a distance despite hauling a heavy cart behind him. As he made his way deep within the Bamboo forest, his path was blocked by Master Tigress as she landed in front of him in a ready fighting stance. "That's far enough Temutai!" the tiger shouted at the water buffalo. Temutai stopped giving Tigress a surprised look which quickly changed to an evil grin. Tigress saw this and braced herself for the buffalo to attack. "heh heh….heheh….heh heh hah!" Temutai laughed manically. "Oh to think, that this trap would work so PERFECTLY!" Tigress's eyes shot open at the realization when Temutai shouted "SECRET SIGNAL!"

Just then five chain hammers came flying at Tigress from the trees. Tigress managed to avoid three of them but was unable to avoid the last two. The first one smashed against her right leg dislocating it, while the second one smashed her straight into the chest sending Tigress flying back onto the ground. After regaining her focus, Tigress looked up to see five puffs of smoke appear in front of Temutai. As the smoke faded Tigress's eyes widened. Standing before her stood Hai Lang and four members of the Lin Quei, chain hammers at the ready. What was going on? It was then Hai Lang spoke. "I must admit Temutai, it appears your plan is going to work after all. The Dragon Warrior is sure to come to this Tiger's aide." as the wolf delivered a sneer. Tigress growled at the thugs realizing that she indeed fell right into a trap. Of all the things she should have done, listening to Po never crossed her mind. And now because she acted rashly, Po was going to be in danger.

Temutai then shouted "What are you waiting for? Smash her with those hammers before she goes for her friends!" The Lin Quei began to spin there hammers. Tigress took note that Hai Lang's hammer was the only one spiked. If she got hit with it she'd be in serious trouble. Tigress popped her knee back in place as the hammers began flying straight at her again She tried to get out of the way but her leg just screamed in pain. She watched the hammers flying at her when she heard a cry from above her "SHAKABOEY!" Tigress looked up to see Po flying overhead, his belly outstretched, as he was about to collide with the hammers. Tigress shouted "Po wait!" when Po made contact. Four of the hammers went flying back but one was stuck in Po's belly as he screamed in pain. "GAAAAHHHH!" as Hai Lang pulled the hammer back Po fell to his knee clutching his belly with his right arm around the wound. Tigress was frozen. Her friend was now hurt because of her…As Po stood up and backed up towards Tigress slowly his eyes never leaving the enemy. Without looking at Tigress and his face still thriving with pain he said. "Temutai, and now the Lin Quei? Since when do the bad guys team up?" It was then that the two fighters were surrounded by the wolves all spinning their hammers, as Temutai shouted "Now! Finish them!"

Po looked at Tigress who was struggling to her feet. she couldn't put much weight on her leg but she wouldn't go down without a fight. As Po clutched his stomach, he felt more blood begin to spew. He was in rough shape. And if he didn't do something quick both he and Tigress would be in some serious trouble. Po then saw Crane begin to fly towards them and a smile crept across his face. As Po turned to Tigress he whispered to her softly so that only she could hear. "Tigress…please don't be mad at me…" Tigress's eyes were confused as she said "Why would I…?" but as she asked the Lin Quei's hammers flew and Po grabbed Tigress by the arm and swung her into the air. Their eyes locked as their hands broke contact; hers filled with surprise, confusion, realization, and then anger, in a matter of seconds, while his showed, acceptance. As Tigress shouted, "NO!" Crane caught her by the vest and she watched in horror as Po was assaulted.

It was in slow motion for Tigress. The hammers came in all directions bashing Po in the arms, his legs, his back, and his gut. Hai Lang 's hammer was what truly scared Tigress though as he repeatedly swung it at the Dragon Warrior who was too stunned and dazed to defend himself. The spiked hammer delivered many cuts and bruises but the one that made Tigress scream in rage was when Po was on his hands and knees trying to stand and Hai Lang swung the chain hammer right at the Dragon Warriors head. And it made contact…Po was forced down to the ground by the hammers impact, as the spikes caused some serious bleeding. Po released a slight "ooohh…" before falling unconscious his eyes closed as the wolves howled in victory. The howling was soon interrupted by a savage roar.

"GRAAAAAWWWRR! As Hai Lang looked up to see Tigress had broken free of Cranes grip and was now flying straight at him. But before Tigress could reach him he pulled out a smoke pellet and threw it to the ground. The last thing Tigress saw as she landed was his evil smile. The rest of the Lin Quei too dropped smoke pellets and in seconds disappeared. As Tigress turned to find Temutai she saw that he too had disappeared. Tigress was about to go after them all, wanting to tear into the savages who did this to her friend, when Crane shouted "Tigress, STOP!"

Tigress turned to see that Crane was next to Po, who was still on his front bleeding badly and barely breathing. Tigress's furry was washed away and replaced with guilt and concern as she rushed over to Po. It was then that Viper, Mantis, and Monkey arrived. Viper shouted "Ohmygosh Po! What happened to him!?" Tigress was the one to answer. "It was the Lin Quei…they ambushed us…they were working with Temutai... so they could get to Po…" As Tigress gazed at the panda guilt overcame her completely, he was in this situation because she just couldn't stand the thought that she needed help…Tigress looked to her friends and said "We have to get Po back to the palace, fast." Mantis then asked "But what about Temutai?" and Monkey added "Or the Lin Quei?" But as Tigress put Po's arm over her shoulder she simply stated "Po's more important…Monkey give me a hand." Monkey went over to Po's other side and placed Po's other arm over his shoulder as the warriors began to carry there fallen friend back to the palace…

* * *

**So this is my first chapter to this story...what do you think? **

**Please review. if you like it I may continue it.**


	2. There Is Bad News

**WOW! What an overwhelming response to the first Chapter! I didn't think you guys would like it THAT much! It makes me feel great! I'm glad you all liked it, so I decided to write a second Chapter. enjoy the read and thanks again for the amazing reviews!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**There is Bad news…**

**With Shifu and the Five…**

Shifu stood there in the kitchen as his students finished telling him what had happened on their mission. His eyes were focused on Tigress, yet her eyes were still focused on the floor, with her arms crossed still. Finally Shifu asked. "How could you have been so foolish?" Tigress's fists clenched as she knew he was talking to her, yet she did not answer. "…" Shifu began walking to her "Tigress! I asked you a question!" Tigress still couldn't answer her master, as she stood up from leaning against the wall, her fists still clenched as she turned her head to the right avoiding her Master's glare. In a flash Shifu had whipped out his cane and with a swipe, knocked Tigress off her feet as he jump on top of his prized student grabbing her by the vest bringing her face towards his. "I order you to answer me!" Tigress then spat back "I have NO ANSWER!" "LIES!" Shifu shouted back as he pushed Tigress away from him, his glare menacing. "Tigress, as your Master I order you to be honest with me! What were you thinking going after Temutai alone! I know I've trained you better than that!" Tigress finally shouted back "I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING, OR WHAT I WAS FEELING!"

There was a moment of shocked silence and then, after several deep breaths Tigress continued in a lower voice. "When that clumsy oaf saved me from that Qidan lowlife so easily…I was…frustrated…my focus was clouded…I wasn't in my right mind. And to make matters worse, that same oaf was so concerned about me that he…" Tigress couldn't even finish her sentence because Shifu roared at her. "Yes! And because of your FRUSTRATION with yourself! That same CLUMSY OAF could very well be now lying on his deathbed! And if it was not for HIS actions you could very well be in the same situation, IF NOT WORSE!"

Again there was shocked silence as the masters around the table watched in complete shock at the scene that had unfolded before there very eyes. Never had they seen the two shout at each other in such a way, especially Tigress shouting at Shifu. It was then that they all heard someone clear there throat trying to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned to see the healer standing in the doorway. Shifu left Tigress with one last glare as she bowed her head. As Shifu approached the healer he asked in a calmer tone "How is the Dragon Warrior, Han?" The old goat had a very solemn expression on his face as he looked to the Grandmaster. "I think you all should come with me." and with that the old goat turned to head down the hall as Shifu and the Five followed.

Upon Shifu and the Five entering Po's room, Tigress took a look at her friend…if she could even still call him a friend…to be honest, she felt like she had no right to after today. Po was lying on his bed eyes closed. He had bandages wrapping both his legs, and his left arm while his right arm was wrapped and in a sling lying across his stomach, which was also wrapped completely with more wraps. And then there was his head which had some wrappings covering the top of his head but was heavily applied to the right side, almost covering his right eye. Tigress almost didn't recognize the panda, and that was saying something. Usually when the panda slept he had this goofy look on his face as he dreamed. She had seen it many times while on a mission with him, or when Shifu asked her to wake the panda in the morning if he slept in. but the Po lying before them had no goofy grin or slight smile, instead his face was blank, unreadable, if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest Tigress would have thought he was…dead…

Viper was the first to speak. "He doesn't even look like he's sleeping..." as she slithered up next to the panda bear looking down at him. Monkey was next saying "I can't even make a joke about this…" Tigress made her way to the foot of the panda's bed. She couldn't say anything, she had no words. So she just looked down at the panda her eyes filled with pain. Shifu then spoke to the healer. "What can you tell us about Po, Han?" everyone turned to the healer as he began to speak. "I'm afraid The Dragon Warrior's condition is quite, severe," as the healer walked over to Po and placed a blanket over the panda to keep him warm. "He received several lacerations covering his entire body which may scar over time. His right arm is indeed broken along with his left leg. There are three deep stab wounds on his belly, fortunately no vital spots were hit, but they will need cleaned at least three times a day. He has suffered much blood loss so we must give him plenty of fluids. But what truly concerns me is the damage dealt to his head." As the healer grabbed a cup of water sipping the water to the panda, as he helped the bear swallow by massaging his throat. "Though I do not believe his skull has been punctured, the force of the attack was strong enough to cause him a severe concussion. And it will most likely be quite some time before he will be able to regain consciousness…if… he is able to."

Tigress then spoke to the healer. "What do you mean IF he is able to?" The healer then turned his attention to the masters. "I mean that there is a very likely chance that I could be wrong and he has sustained serious brain injury. What I mean is that the damage to his head could be so serious…that he may very well not ever wake up again!" at this the warriors gasped, even Shifu seemed dumbstruck. But Mantis spoke up. "Come on goat man, isn't there like some special medicine or magical flower we can make a tea out of that can wake the big guy?" The healer now had a frustrated look on his face. "If I knew of one do you not think I would have tried that? We are not dealing with a hangover Master Mantis but a severe concussion!" Crane then asked "Is there nothing we can do to help him? I feel so useless just standing around waiting like this."

The healer seemed to ponder Cranes question for a moment. "There may indeed be something you might be able to do to help him regain his consciousness sooner, though it is incredibly unlikely." All to the masters asked in unison "WHAT!?" startling the old goat for a moment. "Well, keep in mind, there is no guarantee that this would work, but you could try and talk to him." The masters just stared at the healer with confused looks. "Talk to him?" Monkey asked "How would that help Po?" the healer then went on. "Well you see, though it doesn't work a lot of the time I have seen cases where when someone has been placed into a comatose state like Master Po is in right now, that hearing the words of a loved one, helps the person to want to wake up. Sometimes the person can even remember the conversation those people had with them, though, those are rare times indeed.

The masters were silent as the healers words sank in. then Viper spoke up. "I know! What about Po's father!? Surely if anyone has a chance at waking Po it would be his own dad!" the others except for Tigress grew smiles on their faces as Shifu stated "Excellent Idea Viper, I'll alert one of the palace staff to go and fetch Mr. Ping right away. And with that Shifu turned to Han saying "Thank you for your help Han…will you be able to check in on the Dragon Warrior from time to time?" Han bowed and said "Of course Master Shifu. But I believe I will go get something to eat for now, The Dragon Warrior should be fine with his friends watching over him for a little while. And with that the two left the young Masters alone with the panda, closing the door.

After a moment Monkey walked over to Po and started to speak with him. "Ummm…hey Po! How's it going?" "…" no response from the panda. "Uhhh…oh did you hear the one about the two bananas?" "…" Still nothing Monkey turned around saying "Man how do you talk to a guy who's unable to talk back?" Tigress then said. "Well if anyone could do it, Po could. The guy daydreams like it's nobody's business." Just then Viper had an idea. "That's not a bad idea Tigress." Tigress looked confused. "Huh?" Viper then explained, "Po's always daydreaming about stories he knows or adventures he's heard of, what if we did the same?" Crane then asked "What? You mean tell stories about Po?" Viper nodded "Exactly! Han said that talking to Po could help wake him up faster, so what if we told stories about some of our best times with Po?" Monkey nodded his approval "That could work. Not like we can do anything else." As the primate sat on his tail and balanced himself.

As the masters began to sit in a half circle along the side of Po's bed, Viper asked "So, who wants to start?" Just then Mantis hopped up onto Po's bed next to the pandas head so the Panda could hear him…hopefully. "I got a good one right here." As Mantis made himself comfortable the others did the same as they waited for Mantis to begin his tale. "Okay, so this story takes place about two months after Po first came to the palace, I was having a pretty rough time back then and Po was the only one who noticed…"

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think If it's going alright I'll keep going then.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Mantis's Tale

**Okay Here we go With Mantis's tale. Thanks again to all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it! Keep em coming!  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Mantis's Tale**

**Two months after Po came to the Palace**

Mantis was sitting on the kitchen table all depressed staring at a drawing of his recent girlfriend when Po walked in. "Hey ya Mantis! How's it going?" Mantis just sighed, barely paying the panda any mind, only saying "Hey Po…fine I guess." Po gave Mantis a _**you seriously think I'm gonna believe that?**_Look, as he took a seat in front of Mantis across from the table "Come on Mantis what's up? You've been all moody for like two days now. You can tell me!" Mantis avoided Po's gaze as he continued to stare at the picture. "I don't want to talk about it." "Come on!" Po pleaded; Mantis looked up at him "No." Po countered "Please…" Mantis raised his voice "NO!" Po thought for a moment then he grew a grin. "I'll make you some dumplings!" as he stretched out the last word. Mantis considered Po's offer for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Make the spicy ones…" he mumbled. With his classic grin Po got to work and made Mantis some spicy dumplings.

In a few minutes Po placed a bowl in front of them and took one of the dumplings for himself. "So what's got ya down buddy?" as Mantis finished his first dumpling, Po was trying to figure out where he put it when Mantis answered him. "It's about Ming…" Mantis said as Po interjected "Oh! You mean that girl you've been dating? How's that going?" Mantis looked up at the panda saying "Terrible Po! She dumped me!" Po's face went sad as he said "No! Awe Mantis, I'm sorry buddy. But I thought things were going great between you two." Mantis replied, "So did I! But man was I a fool…She said that I didn't quite REACH her expectations." Po was confused "But you're the great Master Mantis! Kung Fu Master, member of the Furious Five! The only guy with an action figure as big as he is! How do you not meet any expectations?" Mantis then raised his voice "BECAUSE I'M SHORT PO! SHE DUMPED ME BECAUSE I'M SHORT!"

Po was confused "I don't get it…if she dumped you because you're a bit short, why'd she go out with you to begin with?" Mantis just returned his gaze to the picture "I guess she just couldn't get past my size…I'll never find a girl who likes me for me." Po frowned as he said "I know what that's like…" Mantis looked up saying "Really?" Po nodded his head saying "Not exactly a lot of girls interested in fat pandas…you know?" Mantis immediately felt bad for the big guy as he said "Po…" But Po shook his head "No, it's okay Mantis, I'm cool with it. I'm sure I'll find somebody special someday." he said with a grin as Mantis looked up at him. Then Po got an idea. "Say I think I know what might help cheer you up!" Po said when Mantis gave him a confused look "And what's that, exactly?" Po smiled wide as he got up from the table and headed for the door. "Just promise to come to my dad's restaurant tonight for dinner okay?" "Why?" asked Mantis, then Po said as he left "Just come! I promise it will be worth it!" as he left Mantis in the kitchen Po stuck his head around the corner and asked "You gonna finish those dumplings?" Mantis just gave him a look as Po said "Right…sorry…remember, Dad's restaurant, tonight!" and with that Po was gone, leaving an incredibly confused Mantis in the kitchen as he devoured a second dumpling.

Soon, evening came and the sun had set as Mantis made his way to the noodle shop just like Po insisted. Mantis hadn't seen Po since lunch that day and was wondering what the Panda was up to when he entered the restaurant. Mantis gasped as Po was finishing hanging up one last lantern over a table. Po noticed Mantis standing in the doorway and a smile formed across his face. "Mantis, you made it!" Mantis looked up at Po as he hopped onto a table. "Po, what is all this?" Mantis asked as he looked around the shop. There were Lanterns hanging off the walls, and even a candle was lit on the center table. Po smiled at him "Oh you know, just finished up making the shop nice for your Date!" Mantis's eyes shot open as he shouted, "MY WHAT!?"Po brought his hands up in a calm down, fashion. "Now hang on Mantis, this girl's pretty special, plus she's single, and I know for a fact that she's not at all shallow." Mantis just looked at Po "Po, I'm just not ready to start dating yet." Po sat down and faced Mantis "Then don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two people just getting to know one another over dinner, which I'm making so you won't even have to pay! You don't have to marry her or nothing." Mantis looked away "I don't know Po I…Wait did you say I won't have to pay?" Po nodded his head. "As long as you don't go overboard like the last time you ate here. I mean six orders of dumplings? Seriously, where do you put it all?" As Po gestured at Mantis with both his hands. Mantis just looked up saying "I have a high metabolism…" "…Lucky…" Was all Po could say. Then he walked over to the door to look down the street, and his smile grew. "Okay she's almost here, you ready?" he asked as he turned to the Mantis.

Mantis took a deep breath saying "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Po smiled and said "You'll be fine." as Po turned to greet the approaching visitor. "Mai, it's great to see you again!" Mantis watched as a lady bug flew up and landed on Po's shoulder hugging the pandas cheek "Oh Po it's so good to see you! How's your father doing?" Po smiled "Oh you know him, always noodles, noodles, noodles." Mai giggled "He sounds as good as ever. So Po, has your friend arrived yet?" Po smiled "Yup, he's inside waiting, let me introduce you." As Po walked in with the Lady bug on his shoulder, Mantis stared at the bug, she was absolutely stunning. Realizing he was staring, Mantis straightened himself up. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea…at least she probably wouldn't make fun of his size like most women did.

As the two approached the table Po spoke up. "Mantis, this is Mai, she's an old friend, our parents know each other. Mai this is Master Mantis." As Po place Mai onto the table, she stepped forward and bowed "It's an honor to meet you Master Mantis." As Mantis stepped forward and grabbed Mai's hand saying "Mam, the honor is indeed mine." As he kissed the lady bug's hand as she began to blush. "And please, call me Mantis." Seeing things were going okay, Po decided to step into the kitchen to make the dinner, but not before whispering to Mantis "Good luck buddy." Mantis smiled at Po as he began to tell Mai about himself. He told her how he was raised in a small town about two days east of the valley and how he came to live at the Jade Palace. Leaving out of course the part where he was left at the altar by his ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be a mantis.

Mai listened with great interest until he asked about her. "So what about you? How do you know Po?" Just then Po arrived with two bowls of dumplings and some tea saying "Dinner, is served!" as he placed the food down on the table he asked "So, everything going alright?" Mai looked up to Po saying "Oh everything is just wonderful Po, Mantis has been just a gentleman." Po smiled and winked at his buddy saying "Well if you guys need anything else I'll be in the back." "Thanks Po." Mantis said as the Panda left for the kitchen. Mai then began as she started to eat a dumpling "Anyway to answer your question, our parents met first when we were younger, my mother once couldn't afford to pay for a meal one time so Mr. Ping gave it to us on the house, even made us enough soup to get us through the week. So to repay him for his kindness my mother made Po a pair of pants. Because Po was growing so fast, Mr. Ping couldn't afford to keep him in clothes, and ever since then, My mother has made Po his pants, since no one else in the valley can make them in his size and she never charges Po for them. And every winter feast Mr. Ping would make us our own Pot of his Secret ingredient soup free of charge. Eventually my mother made enough clothes to open up a tailor cart and I help her make and sell them to the citizens of the valley."

Mantis was in awe, here sitting before him sat an incredible girl with a kind heart. How he wished he only met her sooner. The two sat and talked for a long time until it started to get late. Finally Mai said "Well it's getting late and I really must be going home, I had a lovely time tonight Mantis." Mantis kissed her hand again "Mai, I couldn't agree more. Can I see you again?" Mai smiled as she placed a kiss on Mantis's cheek "I'd like that very much Mantis." And with that she turned to Po and said "It was great to see you again Po, and thank you for setting this all up." Po just smiled as Mantis hopped up onto his shoulder "You're welcome, take care Mai." And with that the lady bug flew off down the street.

Mantis watched her leave saying "She's absolutely amazing Po." Po smiled as he turned to his head to his buddy. "Yup, she may be small but like someone else I know, she has a really big heart." Mantis looked at Po saying "Not as big as yours my friend, Thanks for doing all this Po…you're a great friend." Po just smiled saying "Anytime buddy. Come on lets close up and get back to the palace. I have a feeling I might have trouble waking up tomorrow…" Mantis said as they were beginning to leave "Don't worry Po, I got your back!"

**End of memory…**

**Back with the Furious Five. Present day…**

"So you see, if it wasn't for Po, I probably never would have met Mai. And now, over a year later and we're still together, happy as the night I met her." He then turned to the panda behind him. "And I owe it all to the big guy who's got a heart of gold. Now he's like this, and I can't do anything." Viper slithered forward and placed her tail over Mantis as she said. "We all want to help Po Mantis, and I'm sure he appreciates your words." Mantis sighed as he hopped down from the bed and onto the nightstand. Crane spoke up then.  
"I had no idea Po was the one who introduced you to Mai." Mantis said looking at Crane "Yeah, I was in a pretty dark place at the time and Po really came through for me." Crane nodded his head saying "Yeah he does that. You guys remember the last Summer Ball?" Monkey answered "Yeah Shifu picked you for the opening dance. You did amazing! I never knew you could waltz like that." Crane then continued as he walked over to Po's bedside "The thing is, before that day I couldn't dance at all." Everyone looked at each other as Viper asked "Really? But you were so graceful!" Crane looked at Po saying "That's because of Po, if it weren't for him, I would have brought great shame to the Jade Palace for sure. Let me tell you about that day…"

**So? How'd you like it? ****Let me know with a review.  
**


	4. Crane's tale

**Okay! So Mantis's Chapter was okay? That's good to hear...well see...anyway. since a lot of you liked Mantis's Tale so much I hope you feel the same about Crane's. this one kinda just flowed easily for me so I hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Crane's Tale**

**The Night before the Summer Ball…**

"You want me to what!?" Crane asked his master in disbelief. Crane was standing in the Hall of Heroes before his master as Shifu stood before the reflecting pool. "I said that I want you to represent the Jade Palace in the opening dance for the Summer Ball. Did you not hear me?" Crane bowed "No Master, of course I heard you; I just don't understand why you want ME to represent the palace. Surely Viper would be a much better dancer, or maybe Monkey! He's really light on his feet!" Shifu replied "While Viper is indeed a rather skilled dancer; she cannot represent the Palace for the representative of the Topaz Temple is female as well. As for Monkey…well after that prank he pulled at the Cherry Blossom Spring Festival, The Jade Palace does not need a repeat of THAT Incident. Besides, the Lady Legona happens to be avian, and when it comes to grace, you far exceed the others. You are the perfect choice to represent the Palace. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn in for the night." As Crane bowed to his master he waited until Shifu left before muttering "Perfect choice…just one problem…I can't dance…"

The next day the morning gong sounded as the masters rushed to the hall saying in unison. "Good Morning Master!" followed by a large Panda falling out of bed as he stumbled to the door, opened it and stepped through saying "Good Morning Master!" as Po bowed to Shifu. Shifu then addressed his students, "Good morning students, and panda, congratulations on ALMOST waking up on time." Po knew by now he was being scolded so he just bowed his head. "As you all know, tonight is the annual Summer Ball, that being said there will be no training since the palace staff will be preparing for tonight." Everyone but Tigress smiled at this. Even Po muttered an "Awesome." Shifu then announced "I have also chosen Crane to represent the Jade Palace tonight for the opening dance." Everyone turned to Crane and gave him a bunch of Congratulations and good jobs, as Po said "Way to go buddy!" Crane just put on a smile and said "Thanks guys." Shifu then turned to Po "Po, do not forget, you need to go and pick up your new clothes for tonight. They will be ready for you at the village tailor this afternoon." Po bowed at his Master saying "I won't forget Master…and thank you for paying for them…I won't disappoint you tonight." Po being poor his entire life, unfortunately had no nice clothes of his own. Shifu nodded and said "Think nothing of it Po; just see that you behave yourself tonight." Po bowed saying "Yes Master."

Shifu then said to his students. "Now you all have the day off. But make sure you all return to the palace and be ready for tonight by sundown, and Tigress." Shifu said looking at the tiger. She answered "Yes Master?" "I do not want you in the training hall today; the servants will be cleaning it in preparation for the Ball tonight. So if you do decide to train you are to do so behind the palace in the Ironwood forest. Am I understood?" Tigress bowed and said "Yes Master Shifu." And with that Shifu turned and walked down the hall, everyone else followed except for Crane. Po noticed this and asked "Hey Crane, you coming?" Crane looked up and said "Um, I think I'm gonna just go for a walk." With that Crane began to walk outside. Now Po wasn't the brightest person by far but if there was one thing he learned from his dad, it was how to read people, well that and how to cook, and he could tell something was bugging Crane. So instead of heading to the kitchen, Po decided to follow Crane outside.

Po followed Crane up to the Sacred Peach Tree. When he reached the avian he heard Crane give a heavy sigh so he asked, "Crane? Everything okay buddy?" Crane turned around and looked at Po with probably the most fake smile Po had ever seen saying "Of course I'm okay, what makes you think I'm not okay!? Heh heh…." Po just crossed his arms raising his eyebrow and said "Really? Do we really have to go through this? Cause I mean we got all day with no training and all, so I'm game if you are." Crane just stared at Po blinking a few times as the panda's expression never changed. Finally with a heavy sigh Crane conceded. "It's about the dance tonight…I'm afraid I'm gonna mess it up for Shifu…" Po then asked "What are you talking about Crane? You're like the most graceful Kung Fu Master in all of China!" Crane then looked at Po and said "Kung Fu sure, but there's just one problem. I can't dance Po…I never have…"

Po raised his eyebrow "You've never danced? Like, ever?" Crane lowered his head "That's right Po, I've never danced before…I don't know how…and now Shifu wants me to dance the opening dance and I just can't! I'm gonna end up making a fool of myself AND disappointing Shifu in the process." Po let out a slight chuckle "Heh heh, Crane is that all that's bothering you? That's not so bad!" Crane looked up at Po confused "How is that not bad! I'm gonna make a fool out of myself!" Po shook his head no "No you won't, Crane if all you need is someone to teach you how to waltz, I can totally do that!" Crane looked dumbfounded "Y-you know how to dance?" Po nodded his head "Sure I do, I've watched people waltz at the Winter Festival for years. I've seen it like a hundred times!" Crane then saw a problem "But have you actually danced with someone before?" Po folded his arms and said "No, nobody ever wanted to be my partner before. But Crane, come on, I'm the Dragon Warrior, I've performed the Golden Lotus Clap, the Mongolian Fireball, and the Wuxi Finger Hold, all after only seeing them once, Plus accidentally learned how used the Thundering Wind Hammer, I think that after watching people waltz a hundred times, that I can show you how to dance."

Crane seemed to consider it for a moment and Po had a point. When it came to Kung Fu, it took him almost no time to master any skill. Perhaps the same could be said for dancing too? Po then said "Come on Crane, what do you have to lose?" Finally with a heavy sigh Crane agreed. "Okay Po, guess I don't really have another option…" Po grew a smile as he said "Great!" and began to step forward. Crane went wide eyed "What are you doing?" Po grew confused "Umm trying to show you how to waltz?" Crane shook his head "No, no, no, not here Po! I can't risk being seen!" Po asked confused "Why not?" as he tilted his head to the side. Crane then explained "Because you're a guy Po! I can't be seen dancing with another guy! I'll never live it down!" Suddenly, realization hit Po as he was finally getting what Crane was saying. "Oh, yeah sorry, didn't think about that…hmmm. I know! What about if we went to my dad's place? We can practice in my old room! No one will see us their!" Crane eased up saying "Perfect, let's hurry up and go, I'm wasting time here." And with that the two made their way down to the village and over to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

In no time at all the two were standing in Po's old room. Po made some room by moving a few things around and latched his window shutters closed, so no neighbors would come across the two masters. Po stood facing Crane as he said "Okay so the first thing you do is when the music begins to play, you bow to your partner." Po made a bow towards crane as he did the same. "Next you step towards your partner placing your left hand in her right like this." As Po raised Crane's right arm up and grabbed his feathered hand. "Okay now place your left hand on my shoulder. This is what the female partner will do." Crane then asked "Why do I have to do the girls part!?" Po countered "Because you can't dance yet…so until you get the hang of it I'm gonna lead. We'll switch don't worry, you gotta walk before you can fly right?" Crane sighed "Fine…" he muttered Po then went on as Crane placed his hand on Po's shoulder. "Now the guy will place his right hand on his partners lower back like this." As Po placed his hand in the right spot he looked crane in the eyes. "Whatever you do, do not put your hand any lower than that. I've seen guys get kicked in the tenders doing just that! You got to respect your partner." Crane replied "G-got it…man this is embarrassing…" Po retorted "Would you relax already, no one's gonna see us!"

Crane sighed saying. "You're right Po…I'll focus better." Po smiled and continued "Okay so this is the next part. It's real simple. Step like so, and keep a count in your head. Each step you take, your partner is supposed to kinda mirror it. When you step forward she steps back, you step to the left she steps to the right. Got it?" Crane muttered a "Got it…" and Po began "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two three, one, two, thr-OUCH!" Crane stepped back saying "Sorry Po! You okay?" Po just replied saying "Yeah I'm fine. But you may wanna trim your talons before tonight…just saying. Ready to go again?" Crane just said "If you still want to." Po smiled and said "Okay from the top."

Eventually Crane managed to make it through an entire sequence without cutting Po's feet anymore and Po even showed Crane how to twirl the partner after a while. The two then switched roles and Crane eventually became comfortable with the dance enough that Po felt he would do just Awesome that night.

Evening came and the warriors of the Jade Palace were gathered in the Palace court yard along with members of the Topaz Temple, and many of the Valleys citizens. The Band was all set and it was almost time for the opening dance. Po was standing by his friends on the stage in a Black silk shirt with white trim down the front with a Yin-Yang symbol on his back as he wore matching Black pants. He had never felt so fancy before in his new clothes, and promised Shifu he wouldn't cause any trouble tonight. Tigress was in black Pants with a golden Vest similar to her training vest only with a red dragon on her back. Monkey was in red pants with a plain yellow vest while Mantis wore a small red cape. Viper was wearing some makeup with two new lotus flowers on her head, And Crane was wearing a blue vest but he decided to leave his straw hat in his room. Shifu stood before the warriors in his green Grandmasters robe as he addressed the guests.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, and honored guests. It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the Jade Palace's Annual Summer Ball." As Shifu finished the people clapped and after a moment Shifu silenced them and continued. "To start tonight's event, we will begin with the traditional Opening Dance. Representing the Jade Palace, I present to you, Master Crane!" Crane stepped forward but not before taking one last glance at Po who said "You got this buddy." Crane smiled as he bowed to his Master and flew down to the center of the courtyard. Shifu cleared his throat and spoke again "And now, representing the Topaz Temple, I give you, the elegant and graceful, Lady Legona!" as Shifu introduced her a purple crane flew forward wearing a yellow dress that sparkled in the moonlight as well as two golden ankle bracelets. As she landed in front of Crane, Crane reached for her wing and gave it a gentle kiss. "You look absolutely stunning tonight Lady Legona." Legona blushed saying "And you look rather dashing yourself Master Crane." As the two took their places Shifu nodded towards the musicians, and the music began to play.

Crane and Legona bowed to one another and stepped forward. As the two reached for each other Crane placed his wing on her lower back as she placed hers onto his shoulder and the two began to glide across the courtyard. Po watched on as the two avian danced marvelously. Hard to believe that just a few hours ago Crane was tripping over his own feet. And the lady Legona was an excellent dancer as well. The two moved with such grace and fluidity that only those of impeccable grace could achieve such perfection. As Crane brought Legona into a twirl, Legona laughed saying, "My, Master Crane, you are rather light on your feet." Crane replied "You're not so bad yourself." Everyone watched in wonder at the two crane. As the Music came to a close both Avian bowed to one another and the crowd cheered.

Crane flew up to his friends who were congratulating him on a job well done when Shifu came forward. "Magnificent job Master Crane, you have brought great honor to both me and to the Jade Palace tonight." Crane bowed to his master saying "Thank you Master Shifu." As the people began to dance Crane walked over to Po who brought him under his arm saying "Way to go buddy! You were AWESOME out their!" Crane smiled saying "Thanks Po, but I never could have done it without you…Thanks for having by back." Po just smiled as he brought the Avian closer. "Hey, what are friends for?" as the two watched the citizens dance the night away on that first summer night.

**End of memory...**

**Back with The Furious Five in the Present day**

"So wait, Po was the one who actually taught you how to move like that?" Monkey asked in disbelief. Crane answered. "Yup if it wasn't for Po, I'd have made a real fool of myself that night." Crane turned to the unconscious panda. "He's a real brother this guy. I was so embarrassed by the idea of dancing with a guy, but he didn't care. All he cared about was helping me, and I'm never gonna forget that. That's why I want to do whatever I can right now to help him, because I know he'd be doing the exact same thing for me a hundred times over."

The others nodded in agreement when Master Shifu entered the room. As he noticed everyone sitting around the panda he held up his hand saying "Please remain seated. I have only returned because I have some rather disheartening news…"

* * *

**Well that's Crane's tale! Pretty cool of Po right? Wonder what Master Shifu has to say now? and how am I doing with Po's character?**

**Please do review so I know how I'm doing with this.**


	5. More Bad News and Viper's Tale

**Glad to hear you guys liked Crane's story, I'll be interested to hear about the next one. This chapter is a bit longer because I just couldn't bring myself to stop the flow of the story. Hope you enjoy it and Remember to Review!**

**Chapter 5**

**More Bad News and Vipers tale**

As the warriors gazed at Master Shifu, waiting for him to tell them what was wrong, Shifu made his way over to the panda's side. Crane stepped to the side giving his master room. As Shifu looked down at his pupil his heart sank and his ears fell, as he watched the panda's chest rise and fall ever so slightly, other than that, the panda hadn't moved at all, and the fear that Po would never wake up was growing with each passing moment. As he reached for the cup of water on the table and began sipping it to the panda he started to say. "I'm afraid that we cannot rely on Mr. Ping to be here anytime soon." His students gasped as Viper asked in a slight panic. "What do you mean Master!?"

As Shifu was helping Po swallow the way Han had showed them, he continued. "According to this note he left for Po on his shop door, Mr. Ping has taken his noodle cart to sell his noodles around the area for the next two weeks. The younger master's gasped again, as Monkey took the note from Shifu and began to read it.

_Dear Po, I've decided to share my noodles with the people outside the Valley. I'll be gone for the next two weeks so please don't worry about me son, Oh and on Tuesday I'm expecting a delivery of bean buns so if you could take those down to the store room that would be wonderful! Feel free to open the shop to your friends while I'm gone if you want, but if Mantis wants any dumplings you make sure he pays! I have already taken inventory so I will know if any are missing!_ Mantis let out a quiet "Awe man…" as Monkey continued. _Take care my son and I will be back soon. Love dad…oh and don't forget to wash your clothes this week!_

As Monkey finished the note he looked up to his friends with a look of fear in his eyes. "So Po's dad isn't even in the Valley!? That's terrible! He was our best shot at having a chance to wake up Po!" His friends all looked at each other except for Tigress. Her eyes had never left Po. Master Shifu spoke up. "We cannot despair; Po needs us all now more than ever to be strong for him. You must have faith in the Dragon Warrior. I am confident that he will return to us." As Shifu made to leave, he turned with one last glance at his students. "If there is any change I will be in the Hall of Heroes meditating." His students bowed their heads as he took one last look at the panda and closed the door.

After a moment of silence Crane spoke up. "Well that's just great the only person considered to be Po's family, and has the best chance at helping isn't even around, and we have no idea as to where he is!" Viper then slithered forward bringing herself to Po's side as she looked down at him. She almost didn't recognize him. His face was void of any emotion, his genuine smile that always brightened her day was gone and she longed to see it one more time, her brother's smile. Then she spoke. "Mr. Ping may be Po's dad…but he is not Po's only family…"

The others stared at Viper but waited for her to continue. "You all know that I think of each of you as a brother or a sister." At this she turned to Tigress who was still starring at Po, and then she continued. "You guys are my family, and Po is no exception." As she turned to gaze down at the panda "In fact, there was a day when Po truly came to be the baby brother that I never had. I was feeling really homesick and Po did something for me that only Po would ever think of doing…"

**Five months ago…**

Po was out walking the Palace grounds saying to himself "Maybe I'll go and see if dad needs any help with the shop today." When he noticed Viper was talking with Zhang. As Po neared them, he overheard Viper saying. "Are you sure you can get this to my father on time?" Zhang just nodded saying "Yes Master Viper, your father will have his letter just in time for his birthday! I never miss a deadline." Viper smiled and said "Thank you Zhang." It was then Viper heard Po behind her. "Hey guys!" Viper turned to see the panda walking over towards them, his classic smile on his face. That smile always seemed to brighten her day. Zhang bowed saying "Greetings Dragon Warrior, I'm afraid that I must leave, I have a very important letter to deliver." Po nodded as the goose flew off into the sky. Po then turned to Viper, "Hey, I'm heading on into my dad's restaurant to see if he needs any help today, you wanna come?" Viper smiled saying "Sure Po, I could go for some of your dad's Secret Ingredient Soup! Though I'm still trying to decide who's I like better, his or yours…hmmmm…maybe if I knew the secret ingredient you two use?" as Viper gave Po a questioning look. Po laughed " Ha ha, sorry Viper, can't tell you, family secret and all. Anyway let's get going! I'm sure dad will be happy to see you." And with that the two headed on into the village.

Once Po and Viper made their way into the shop, they were greeted by the citizens all saying "Look it's the Dragon Warrior! And there's Master Viper of the Furious Five!" Mr. Ping came out of the kitchen and embraced his son "Po! Oh it's so good to see you! You came at the perfect time! I'm absolutely swamped with customers!" Po smiled saying "I'm here to help dad! Show me who gets what." Mr. Ping then turned to Viper "Oh Master Viper it's so good to see you too, how about a bowl of my Secret Ingredient Soup? On the house of course." Viper bowed and said "That would be lovely Mr. Ping, thank you." As Po led Viper to an empty table she sat down in the chair as Po said "Be right back with the soup!" as he turned and headed into the kitchen.

As Viper waited at the table she looked around the restaurant. She watched as the families that were gathered around enjoying a meal together, the mothers trying to get their children to eat there noodles while the children just wanted to talk to the Dragon Warrior as he passed by delivering orders. Po would even give a little show showing of his Kung Fu skills for the kids as he would balance five different orders on his arms and head as he would deliver each dish in a fluid motion, once he had the dishes down he then tossed chopsticks to each customer from the kitchen making each pair land right beside each dish. The kids would cheer, and Viper smiled.

Viper could also overhear Po and his dad in the kitchen as Po would talk about his life at the palace and the recent missions they went on, while Mr. Ping would make a joke and the two would laugh. Though it made Viper smile to see the two together it also made her miss he own father deeply. She had not seen her father since coming to the Jade Palace all those years ago. Though they exchanged letters regularly, she still missed him dearly. As a bowl of noodles was set down before her, she looked up to see Po with a worried look on his face. "Everything okay Viper?" Viper forced a smile saying "Of course, I was just thinking is all…" Po then sat down in front of her, his face still concerned. "What about?"

Viper sighed as she looked into Po's jade eyes, full of concern; she was touched by the panda's concern for her, so decided to come clean. "I was just thinking about my father…it's been a long time since I've seen him, and I just miss him a lot." Po's face dropped into a frown as he said "I'm sorry Viper." then he realized something as he looked at his own dad. "Boy do I feel like a jerk. Here you are missing your dad and you've been watching me hang out with mine…" Viper then put her tail on Po's hand saying "Po don't you dare apologies for spending time with your father. You're lucky to be able to spend the time you do with him. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Po smiled "I'm sorry Viper, you're right. I just wish there was something I could do…" Viper smiled saying "That's sweet of you Po, but there just isn't anything that can be done. My father is too old to travel alone, and with my responsibilities to the Valley and the Five, I can't go and visit him… It's a real shame but there's just nothing that can be done about it. I still have my letters from him so for now that's enough."

As she made to leave she thanked Mr. Ping for the noodles and headed back to the palace leaving Po alone with his thoughts. As she left, an idea began to form in his head. It would require Master Shifu's permission, and his Dad's new Noodle Cart, but he was confident he could make it work. He quickly explained his plan to his dad and after gaining Mr. Pings permission to borrow the cart Po made a Dash to the palace in search of his Master, hoping that Shifu would agree to his request.

The next day the morning gong rang and the masters emerged from their rooms saying "Good Morning Master!" "Good morning my students, today we will be running through the obstacle course this morning, so all of you get breakfast and head straight to the training hall." Before they headed to the kitchen Viper asked "Master shouldn't we wake up Po?" Shifu turned around and said "The Dragon Warrior is not here Viper, I have sent him to acquire a rather special package in a faraway village, I'm afraid he will not return for more than a week." Crane then asked "You sure it was a good idea to send Po alone?" Shifu then eyed the avian "Are you questioning my actions Master Crane?" Crane went wide eyed bowing quickly "N-never Master Shifu, of course not!" Shifu smiled saying "Good, I'd sure hate to have you climb the thousand steps while hauling buckets of water up and down one hundred times." Crane bowed saying "I'm sorry Master." as Monkey and Mantis snickered. The masters then headed to the kitchen while Viper was wondering where it was Po had gone.

A week and a half went by and Viper was heading to her room. Po was due back any day now and Viper was still thinking about where it was he had gone. Shifu refused to reveal where it was he had sent Po, saying that Po had merely been sent to retrieve a special package. Viper had made it to her door when she saw a note wedged into her door. She picked it up and read it. The note was from Crane. _Viper, Shifu received a message from Po today saying he'll be arriving in the village tonight. We're all heading down to Mr. Pings restaurant to meet him and surprise him. You should come too. We know you've been missing him lately. Oh and bring your new dance ribbon! See you at the noodle shop! Crane._

Viper smiled at the note, happy that the panda was returning that night. It was true Viper was missing Po, the palace just seemed much too quiet without him around. But she wondered why Crane had asked her to bring her new dance ribbon? Oh well, she decided not to dwell on it any further. The sun was setting so she grabbed her ribbon and left for the Noodle shop.

Once Viper made it to the noodle shop she slithered in with her ribbon in tow. But as she entered, though the lanterns were lit along with a few candles, no one was around. "Hello? Is anyone here? Crane, Monkey, Tigress? Anyone?" Just then Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Mr. Ping all burst from the kitchen shouting "SURPRISE!" Startled, Viper jumped back and got into her fighting stance when she realized the boys were all laughing. As she saw Master Shifu and Tigress emerge from the kitchen behind the fellas she asked "What's going on? What is this?" Monkey answered "It's a party, duh." Mantis added "For you!" Viper had a confused look on her face "For me? I don't understand." Shifu explained "Well you see, this was just part of Po's plan for you." Viper asked questioningly "Po?" when she heard a voice "Someone call for me?"

As Viper turned around she saw Po standing in the doorway carrying a box of sorts. When Viper approached him Po set the box down on a table and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you Po, is that the package Shifu sent you to get?" unbeknownst to Viper a new figure was emerging from the kitchen making its way towards Viper. Po put Viper down as he said "What this? No this is something else." Then Viper asked "Then what did Shifu send you to get?" When she heard a voice from behind. "Perhaps you should turn around and see for yourself." Viper's eyes widened as Po's smile grew. She turned around and gasped. Their behind her stood her Father, and as realization reached her she said "Daddy?" as the old snake smiled she shouted with pure happiness "DADDY!" as she raced towards the old snake and embraced him.

"Ha ha ha! It is so good to see you my little Viper!" Viper had tears running down her face as she looked up at her father. "Daddy, how did you get here? It's much too far and dangerous for you to travel alone!" Great Master Viper just smiled and said "Your friend the Dragon Warrior was gracious enough to come to me in his fancy cart. When he told me how you had been feeling lately little one, I couldn't get into that cart fast enough. Your mother sends her love sweetie, I'm afraid even by cart the journey would be just too much for her." Viper embraced her father again and said "I'm just so happy to see you. I've missed you so much!" "And I you my little one." As the two snakes finished there embrace, Great Master Viper said "Now, I believe we ARE at a party so Po, would you please do the honors?" Po's face lit up as he said "Would I? LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" with that everyone cheered and the party began. It turned out the box Po was carrying earlier was Great Master Viper's luggage.

Mr. Ping had prepared quite the buffet of his many soups and dumplings for everyone to enjoy. After eating, Master Shifu played his flute while Viper performed a dance to the music with her new ribbon for her father. Po noticed that throughout the entire performance, Great Master Viper watched Viper with a look Po was all too familiar with, the look of a proud father. As Viper finished her performance she bowed to her father who came forward and gave her another hug. Later, while Great Master Viper was telling a story to the other masters, Viper made her way on over to Po who was sitting at a table with Mr. Ping. Viper approached asking "Excuse me Mr. Ping, but could I borrow Po for a minute?" Mr. Ping smiled saying "Of course Master Viper."

So Viper led Po out into the courtyard and Po took a seat on a bench. "What's on your mind Viper?" Viper sat next to Po on the bench and looked up at Po "Did you really do all of this for me?" Po smiled and said "Sure did! I mean I had a little help from the guys for tonight and I asked Master Shifu not to say anything to anyone, but yeah. You're not mad are you?" Viper almost shouted "Goodness no Po! I could never be mad at you for this; I just can't believe you went to so much trouble just for me." Po smiled "Viper it wasn't any trouble at all. When I saw how sad you were that day here at the shop I just had to do something. Then I got the idea to bring your dad here and it all just kinda fell into place."

Viper smiled up at the panda as he smiled back. Viper then said "Po, there's something I want to say to you." Po just nodded and said "Sure Viper, go ahead." Viper inched closer. "Po, you know I think of everyone here like my second family, and that I love you all to death." Po just nodded and said "Yeah I know." Then Viper went on "Well I hope you do, because I've never been more proud to call you my little brother." Po just picked up Viper and gave her a hug as he said "I've always wanted an Awesome sister, Viper." a tear streaming down his face as Viper wiped it away saying "Well, now you got one for life, brother." Po smiled and the two hugged again after a moment Po said "Well we better get back to the party before anyone starts to miss us." Viper smiled and the two went back to the party smiles on their faces, happy to be with the ones they loved the most. Happy for such a thing as Family.

**Back with the Five, present day.**

"I remember that night! Mantis passed out after losing to Po at a dumpling eating contest." Monkey chided as Mantis mumbled "Worst. Idea. Ever…" But Viper wasn't paying much attention to them. She was looking at Po. All she wanted was to see her little brother's smile again. If she never got to see it again…She didn't know what she was going to do. Monkey walked up to her and placed a hand on her. "You know, you're not the only one who thinks of Po as a real brother." Monkey said. As Viper looked up at him, he continued "You know, Po's been a better brother to me than mine ever was. The day he kept me from being forced to leave the Furious Five, is a day I will never forget." Everyone gasped including Tigress when Mantis asked. "Wait, when were you EVER about to get kicked out of the Furious Five? And how are we just finding out about this NOW!?" Monkey took his place beside Po as he began his tale. "It was around the time Constable Hu had made Kung Fu Illegal, unless you had one of those stupid permits. I had gotten frustrated with it all and made Hu a target for my pranks, and one day I had gone way too far…"

**There you go! How was Viper's tale? was this Chapter too long? **

**Please review.**


	6. Monkey's Tale

**So you liked Viper's Tale? That's good to hear. To be honest I was a bit concerned with it. But I'm glad you liked it. and for those of you who didn't...well...Not much to tell ya honestly. But I do appreciate the reviews! Now Here we go with MONKEY!  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Monkey's tale**

**Four months ago… **

"Get back here MONKEY!" shouted an enraged gray elephant, as he was chasing Monkey through the village streets. Monkey was laughing excessively almost in a forced laugh just to humiliate the big lug. Constable Hu had just been the victim of one of Monkey's latest in a long line of pranks on the law official. Unable to use Kung Fu legally without a lousy permit, Monkey was forced to find other ways to occupy his time. Eventually he ended up going back to his pranking ways, more so than just his little prank war he had been having with Po, no, this time, Monkey had made the elephant his target. For the past two weeks Monkey had made it his mission to make Hu absolutely miserable. After all, he was the reason why they could no longer use Kung Fu to protect the Valley of Peace, so if Monkey was gonna be miserable, he was gonna make sure the old elephant was too.

"Catch me if you can!" Monkey taunted, further angering the elephant as Hu sounded his trunk in rage and continued to chase Monkey through the streets. Little did Hu know that Monkey was leading him straight into another one of his pranks, one he had set up earlier just for this exact moment. As Monkey rounded the corner he headed right into Mr. Pings restaurant, making sure not to trip his tripwire that was set up in the entry way under the arch. As Monkey skidded to a halt Monkey turned and waited for the Constable to arrive.

As the official came to a halt he roared "That's quite far enough Master Monkey!" Monkey just rolled his eyes saying "Oh, no I'm trapped, whatever will I do now?" The Constable took one step forward pointing a finger towards the primate. "I've had enough of these childish pranks of yours Monkey! This is the last straw! If I so much as suspect you of being responsible for another, I will not hesitate to throw you straight into Prison!" "What's going on here?" Constable Hu turned to his right to see a figure approaching, eventually Monkey saw it was indeed Master Shifu who had arrived as he came into view in front of the archway. _**Uh oh…**_ was all Monkey was able to think before Constable Hu turned and began shouting at Shifu. "Master Shifu! I have absolutely had it with your student's pranks! Do you know what he did this time!? I woke up this morning in my office to my entire floor covered in BANANA PEELS! Do you know how much it hurts for an elephant to fall down on his back twenty times! And who do I see across the street when I make it to the door? Master Monkey, standing by the wall eating a Banana!" Shifu turned to Monkey his face serious "Monkey! Is this true?"

Monkey lowered his head avoiding his masters glare "Y-yes Master…" Shifu was furious "Monkey…This childish behavior has gone too Far! This behavior is not fitting of a Master!" Monkey bowed saying "You're right Master Shifu…I am ashamed…" Shifu heaved a heavy sigh. "Monkey, you are leaving me with little choice…As the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace it is my duty to ensure this Valley has suitable protectors…that being said if I see you are responsible for one more prank on anyone else…I will be forced to have you step down from the Furious Five…" Monkey gasped, he never meant for his pranks to go this far…And now he had set himself up for his immediate removal from the Five AND being thrown into prison.

On the left side of the restaurant unbeknownst to the Masters and the Constable, Po had been peering around the corner listening to the entire exchange between the three. He had been hauling vegetable crates into the back of the restaurant when he heard the Constable blow his trunk. So he decided to see what was up. When he had heard Monkey had snuck in and literally covered Hu's floor with banana peels, he nearly peed his pants. It took all of his self-control to keep from busting out laughing. But when he heard Shifu threaten to kick Monkey off the team, he became devastated. Monkey couldn't leave the Five! He was Po's best buddy! Who would Po tell jokes to on a daily basis? Who would he play any practical jokes with?

As these thoughts were swirling around Po, something caught his eye. There was a slight glimmer along the entry way into the restaurant. Then Po became worried so he went and peered through a side window and his heart sank. There sitting on a shelf over the door where Constable Hu was about to step through sat a bucket filled with who knows what. Po then realized as he squinted his eyes that the glimmer was a tripwire leading up the side and attached to the bucket. If that wire was tripped, the bucket and whatever was inside it, would surely come crashing down. It was one of Monkey's favorite tricks.

Po had made his way back to the corner of the restaurant when he saw Hu start walking towards Monkey "I swear Monkey if I so much as smell another trick I WILL make good on my promise and have you thrown straight into my jail cell!" As Hu took another step forward Monkey held up his hands saying "Wait!" But it was too late…as Po and Monkey watched in horror there was a feint Twing sound followed by the bucket falling forward resulting in a splash as the elephant was drenched in cold water! Po was shocked. This was it. His best buddy was going to be forced to leave the Five and thrown into a jail cell and there was nothing he could do…or was there?

Monkey's eyes widened in horror as he watched the Elephant change from gray to ruby red and blow a massive cry from his trunk "MONKEY! THAT. IS. IT.! I HEREBY PLACE YOU UNDER ARES-." But before Hu could finish his sentence they all turned to the left as the heard someone laughing. "AH HA HA HA! Oh MAN DAD, I SO GOT YOU GOOD HA HA HA HA!" As Po leaped out from the corner holding his belly laughing hysterically as he rolled onto the ground in a fit of laughter. The other three were just staring at the panda as he continued "OH MAN THAT WA TOO GOOD HA HAHA! I THINK I'M GONNA PEE! Ha ha ha!" as the Panda calmed down to see his Master, Monkey and the Constable staring at him Po adopted a face of confusion…then his eyes widened when he saw Hu all wet. As Monkey walked over and helped his friend up, he whispered "What are you doing?" but Po didn't answer him instead he spoke to Hu. "Oh Man! Constable Hu! I'm so sorry! That trap wasn't meant for you I swear! It was meant for my dad!" But Hu wasn't listening instead his face was once again red "DRAGON WARRIOR! I hereby place you under arrest for crimes against an officer of the Law!" Po's face went to one of shock "What!? But I swear! It wasn't meant for you! I was just trying to get even with my dad! What are you guys even doing here? The shop won't open for like 2 hours yet!" Monkey was looking at Po as he whispered "Po what are you doing?" this time though Po just nudged Monkey with his arm silencing him. That action though did not go unnoticed by Shifu, little did they all know it. It was then Shifu stepped forward "Constable Hu, perhaps throwing Po into a cell is a bit extreme…after all it was indeed meant for his father, and there is no law against pulling pranks on a family member as far as I know." Constable Hu turned and yelled "I don't care Shifu! I am sick of being the target for your student's pranks! Either HE spends the next twenty four hours in a cell or I will be fining the Jade Palace for each and every one of Monkey's Pranks! I HAVE HAD IT!"

Shifu heaved a heavy sigh as he turned to his students. Po looked at his master Fear in his eyes. "Master?" Shifu lowered his head as he spoke "I'm sorry, Po…But I'm afraid you must go with constable Hu…The Palace just can't afford to pay THAT kind of fine right now…I'm sorry." Po then asked "But what about my dad? I promised him I would help out with the shop today! He's counting on me." Shifu sighed again "I'm sorry Po but there is nothing I can do. Perhaps Monkey will step in for you today?" as Shifu said this he glared at monkey menacingly and Monkey knew it was an order, not a request. So he bowed to Shifu saying "Of course." As Constable Hu stepped forward reaching for his handcuffs, Shifu stopped him with his cane saying "Those will not be necessary Constable Hu, Po will be no trouble to you, and I refuse to allow you to treat my student like a hardened criminal over something so frivolous as a misunderstanding!" as Shifu said this he was now glaring at Hu daring the elephant to challenge him. The Elephant just huffed and together He and Shifu led Po away, as Po looked back at Monkey and gave him a sly wink.

Monkey was speechless…Po had not only kept him out of handcuffs, but he also just saved Monkey from being forced to leave the Furious Five. And all he did was just stand there and watch his friend take the fall for him. He had to talk to Po right then, so he climbed onto the rooftop and headed for Constable Hu's office. When he reached the rear of the building he stopped underneath the cell window and he listened to the three inside. He heard a metal door close and lock as Hu went to put the key on a hook. Inside, Shifu could be heard talking with Po. "I'm terribly sorry for this panda, but there just isn't another option for us right now. Po could be heard saying "It's okay Master, not like this is your fault." Then Po asked Hu "So…when's Lunch?" The constable just huffed saying "This isn't a restaurant Dragon Warrior." Po's eyes widened "So no Lunch!? What about dinner!? I'll die if I don't get any dinner!" Shifu was now glaring at Hu as he said "Don't worry panda, I will send Crane down with a meal for you this evening." Po smiled at his Master as Shifu walked over to the Constable. "I expect to have Po back at the Palace in time for morning training tomorrow Constable." As the constable huffed again the two left the office, leaving Po all alone in his cell.

With nothing better to do, Po sat down against the wall and began to meditate. His plan had worked! He managed to keep Monkey both out of cuffs and he wouldn't be forced to leave the Five! All Po had to do was spend the night in a cell! He could do that…He just wished he had a bigger breakfast that day. Suddenly Po heard a noise coming from the window. "Psst, Po! Over here!" Po looked up to see Monkey hanging from the window bars. Po stood up and walked over to the window. "Hey buddy, how's it hanging?" Monkey's eyes went wide. Here Po was sitting in jail and he just made a joke! Monkey smiled saying "Good one. But seriously Po, what are you doing?" Po just smiled "Keeping my best buddy out jail, what else?" Monkey was speechless. "Besides, I can't let you get forced out of the Furious Five! Monkey, your my best buddy, if you were gone I'd be absolutely miserable. Plus you still owe me like a dozen almond cookies."

Monkey's eyes fell as he said "Po…I don't know what to say…" Po then walked up to monkey and grabbed his hand with his paw saying "Monkey, you're like my brother, I'd do anything for ya. Even spend a night in a jail cell." Monkey was speechless again as he stared into Po's jade eyes. No one had ever done something like this for him. With Kong, Monkey was the one who always would take the fall because of the promise he made to his mother. Never had someone done the same thing for him like this. Monkey gripped Po's paw and said "Thanks…brother…" Po just smiled before saying "Now, you better get out of here before Constable Hu sees ya." Monkey said "Yeah…and don't worry I'll help your dad with the shop today. I'll tell him Shifu had to send you on an important mission or something." Po smiled at his brother saying "Thanks Monkey, now get out of here." And with that Monkey left and jumped onto the nearby rooftop, as he took one last look at Po watching him through the window he told himself, he had to tell Shifu everything this evening. And with that Monkey headed off to the Noodle Shop.

The next day Po was approaching the palace steps when he noticed Shifu standing at the bottom next to some weights, and two poles with water filled buckets attached to them. As Po approached his Master he bowed and brought his fist to his palm saying "Good morning Master." Shifu smiled at the panda and said "Good morning Po, to make up for missing last night's evening training, you will be carrying these buckets of water while wearing these fifty pound weights." Po looked at the two poles and four weights as his face fell "I have to wear all four of those?" "Nope Two of those are mine." Po turned to see Monkey standing behind him. "What's going on?" Po asked as he turned to Shifu.

Shifu smiled as he explained "Monkey came to me last night and told me what really happened yesterday." Po's eyes widened as he turned to Monkey "Monkey, what were you thinking!?" then he got down on his knees and pleaded with his master "Master Please! Don't force Monkey to leave the Furious Five!" Shifu smiled at the Panda's devotion to his friend as he continued. "I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." Po was now confused as he looked to his Master. "But yesterday you said…" But Shifu cut him off. "Yes, I did, and I meant it. But in doing so now after your actions yesterday would be an insult to you and your devotion to your friend. So instead, Monkey will be joining you in your training." Po looked up as he saw Monkey putting on the weights and reach for his pole, a smile on his face. Shifu placed a hand on Po's shoulder as he turned to head up the stairs, saying "Now, each of you will carry those buckets up and down these stairs, twenty five times each, when you are finished you may get breakfast and then join the others in the training hall." With that Shifu left the two Masters to their training.

As Po placed his weights around his ankles he reached for his own pole as Monkey turned to him a smile on his face. "Last one to the top makes breakfast!" and with that the two brothers charged the stairs laughing like the best joke in the world had just been told.

**Back with the Five. Present day.**

"So Shifu really almost made you leave the Furious Five?" Crane had asked as Monkey turned from the panda to look at him. "Yeah, he was dead serious…and if Po hadn't taken the fall for me that day I would have not only been dismissed from the Five, but I would be in prison too." Monkey then turned to the panda, placing his hand on Po's shoulder. "Po had my back that day…he's been a real brother too me this whole time. Seeing him like this…I don't think I could take it…If I lose Po, who will I tell my jokes to? Who will try to out prank me on a daily basis…I can't lose my brother…not now…not ever." Mantis hopped onto Monkey's shoulder saying "Don't worry Monkey, remember what the Master said, we just have to have faith in Po. He'll come back to us just wait and see." As Monkey continued to stare at Po he only muttered a "Yeah…"

After several moments of silence Viper turned to Tigress who was now standing in the corner. Tigress, despite not saying much, had been listening to her friends tell their stories about the panda. And it pained her. She was unable to think of anything to say…she knew they were all expecting Tigress to tell some heart felt story about the panda but…she just couldn't. Finally Viper asked "Tigress…do you want to try to say something to Po?" Tigress avoided her friends looks as she focused on the panda, the slight rise and fall of his chest, the emotionless expression on his face, his battered body he now had because he sacrificed himself for her…Tigress managed to mutter softly "I….I don't…" Just then the door slid open and Han had returned with a pot of water and some rags "I have returned to re-clean the Dragon Warriors wounds…"

Han was making his way to the Dragon Warrior when Tigress stepped forward. "Please…let me take care of that…" Han and the rest of the Five looked up at Tigress, But Tigress just looked down at the healer, eyes pleading. After a moment Han nodded his head saying "Of course Master Tigress…" As Han handed her the pot of water he stepped over to Po and removed the blanket covering Po. Tigress and the Five saw Po's stomach and cringed. Blood had seeped through the bandages, and as Han removed them the wounds were quite unsightly. Yet Tigress dipped the rag in the hot water and began to clean the Panda's wounds. As Han placed the clean bandages on the nightstand he left the masters to tend to their friend.

Silence filled the room, the only sound being the swishing of the water as Tigress rung out the rags. As she was tending to the panda, her eyes kept drifting to his face. Blank. His face was blank and it was quite disturbing. As she finished cleaning the wounds on Po's stomach she reached for the new wrappings and began to cover Po's wounds Viper moved forward to help but Tigress waved her away. She wanted…no she needed to help Po herself. Kind of like when he…then her eyes shot open. Maybe she did have a story she could tell Po. As she finished applying the last wrapping to Po's stomach she went and un bandaged his head to reveal a sever bruise and cut that was still bleeding. She dipped the rag in the water again and placed it on the Pandas right side of his forehead. Finally she spoke. "You know…there was this one time…when Po helped me realize something…" The others stared at Tigress but it was Viper who asked gently. "And what was that Tigress?" Urging Tigress to continue. Tigress stared at the Panda's face as she gripped his Paw with her free hand. "He helped me realize…that I'm not such a Monster…"

**DA DA DAAAA! WOOO That was a fun Chapter to write...not bad for writing it on a tablet if I do say so myself...So how did you like Monkey's Tale? good? Bad? Let me know... Next up is Tigress and then what? Will Po wake up? Will he be lost forever? I still have to write it so Who knows! **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Tigress Finally Tells Her Tale

**WOW So glad you all liked Monkey's tale! I enjoyed writing that one**.** Now for the one most of you have been waiting for! This is by far my longest chapter ever written for this story so I hope you like it. So without Further ado I give you Master Tigress.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tigress tells her tale**

**Four months after Po came to the Palace…**

Tigress had been sent by Master Shifu to accompany Po to the village market. They were going there to purchase supplies for the kitchen for that week. Normally they would only need to send one of the Five down for supplies or even just one of the palace servants, but ever since Po had come to the Palace, they needed to buy more than twice the normal amount of groceries. It made Tigress sick knowing that one person could eat so much in such a short time. While Po was eyeing the local wares, Tigress was standing to the side waiting. Her arms crossed, thinking to herself. "_This is ridiculous…I could be training right now…instead I'm stuck babysitting this panda…_"

She then overheard the panda ask the vendor. "You got any garlic? We're all out at the palace and I can't make my soup without it." The bunny nodded and said sure Po!...Oh wait…guess I should be calling you Dragon Warrior now…My apologies…" Po just put up a hand "Don't worry about it, I'm still me after all, you don't have to call me Dragon Warrior, or nothing." Tigress was shocked…Here this Panda was given the honor she had trained her whole life for and he was still treating it like it was nothing! Tigress's fists clenched when her ear twitched. She turned to see Fung and his Croc bandits trying to rob a jeweler of her wares. "_Perfect timing_" was all Tigress thought as she ordered to Po "Po! Bandits, at the Jeweler's stand!" Po turned and saw Fung and his goons as he said "Oh yeah! Time for some AWESOMNESS!" As Po set his crates down in front of the bunny he said "Could you watch these please? Thanks!" as Po followed Tigress down the street towards the bandits.

"Look lady, just give us your Jewels and cash box and we won't have to do this the hard way!" Fung ordered as he slammed his hands down onto the stand as the Pig lady cowered in fear. "Please go away! Someone please, help me!" Fung and his cronies just gave her evil grins as he said "Guess we're doing this the hard way!" when he heard a voice "Sounds good to us!" As Fung turned to his right his eyes widened as he saw Po and Tigress standing before them in fighting stances. "Awe man…Why do you guys always have to just show up at the wrong time!?" Po retorted "Valley Protectors, kinda what we do…" Tigress snapped at him though "Panda, focus! We can't let them leave with those jewels." Po looked a bit embarrassed as he re focused "Right, yeah the jewels…sorry. Let's go then!" The two warriors charged as Fung shouted "Don't let them get the jewels!"

As Po took on two of the crocs, Tigress went straight for Fung. Fung had reached for his spear and was swinging it at Tigress who dodged it with relative ease. After knocking the spear out of the crocs hand Fung tried to punch Tigress but she merely held up her paw to stop it. There was a low thud as Fung's hand met Tigress's paw, a sly smirk grew on her face as the croc's own face was twisting in pain. As he pulled his now broken hand back he shouted "OOOOOOUUUUUCHHH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU MADE OF LADY!?" Tigress just stood there staring down at the croc as he griped his now broken hand "That is the result of twenty years of training you simpleton." But Fung appeared to not have heard her as he was still gripping his hand as he spat "What kind of MONSTER are you!?" Tigress's eyes shot open…it was like her entire world had stopped…no one had called her a monster to her face for years…Tigress began to feel something stir…a long forgotten furry…and it grew as images of her past came hurling towards her all at once. Her fists clenched…she bared her teeth as a low growl escaped her maw. Fung's eyes widened in fear as the Tiger lunged at him. If he wanted to see a monster…shed give him a monster…

Po had just finished knocking out the last of the cronies with a blow to the head when he heard a low growl coming from down the street. Po turned his attention and called out "Tigress?" and his eyes widened with fear as he saw Tigress tearing into Fung. "Tigress! Stop!" And Po ran towards her. As he neared her He watched in horror as Tigress was continuing to punch into Fung, and Fung had stopped fighting back…he was out cold." As Tigress brought her fist back she felt a paw grip her wrist "That's enough Tigress, he's down!" She turned her head to see Po staring down at her. His Jade eyes full of worry as she glared into his eyes menacingly. As she continued to stare though, her face began to relax, and her breathing slowed. His eyes weren't judging her, they were… concerned for her? She lowered her fist to the ground as she turned back to the bandit. He was out cold, and he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She let him drop as she stood to her feet. Po placed a paw on her shoulder as he said "Tigress…" But before he could utter another word, Tigress dropped to all fours and raced for the safety of the Palace, far away from the fearful stares that followed her as she heard the panda call out to her "Tigress, wait!" but she wouldn't stop, she had to get out of there away from all those eyes…

**Three hours later…**

Po had been searching for Tigress all afternoon. Once he got back to the palace with the supplies, he headed straight for the training hall thinking that would be the most likely place she would be, working out her frustration. But he only found Viper training on the fields of fire. When he asked if she had seen Tigress she said she hadn't. so Po headed for the Sacred Peach Tree to see if she might be meditating like she sometimes did at its base…no luck there either. Lastly he checked her room. As he knocked on her door Po called out to her "Tigress? You in there? Come one it's Po, open up…Tigress?" Po knew barging into Tigress's room could be deadly, but he risked it anyway. As he slid the door open just a crack to peer in. Tigress wasn't here… "Where the heck is she?" Po asked himself as he left the barracks.

As he was walking the palace grounds something caught his attention. It was the sound of a falling tree off to his left. "Tigress?" Po wondered as he headed off into the forest behind the palace. After walking through the trees for a bit Po eventually came across quite the sight. "Whoa…" was all he could say. He saw like a dozen fallen iron wood trees scattered around forming a new clearing of sorts and standing not fifty yards from where he stood was Tigress, punching and kicking her latest target, not easing up once…

As Po neared her he cleared his throat and called out to Tigress. "Tigress…" Right then Tigress let out a low growl as she felled a thirteenth tree with a mighty punch straight at the trees center. "What do you want Panda?" Po just stopped a little ways away. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of her right then. I mean if that's what she could do to an Iron wood tree just imagine what she could do to a fluffy soft panda.

Po took a deep breath and started "Tigress, I've been looking for you for hours…you okay?" Tigress just scoffed "I'm fine Panda, now leave me to my training." as she walked over and started hitting a new tree. Po stood there for a moment before asking "Tigress, what happened back there at the market today?" Tigress growled at him a second time saying "None of your business Panda, now leave me alone!" As Po reached forward and put his paw on her shoulder he said "Tigress I just wanna try to-" But he was cut off as Tigress grabbed his paw and threw him over her shoulder, as he landed with a thud "Ooomph. What was that for!?" He asked as he climbed to his feet brushing the dust off his pants. "I said, leave me alone panda!" as she growled at him yet again.

Po finished brushing himself off as he gave her a determined look "Not until you tell me what's up!" Tigress glared at Po menacingly as she slowly began to enter her fighting stance. "Walk…Away…Panda…" Po entered his own stance as he responded rather determined "Not until you let me in!" Tigress's eyes narrowed as she finished "Have it your way…Dragon Warrior." And with that, she charged at the panda. To this day Po had never won in a spar against Tigress. After all, he only had four months of training where she had over twenty years of experience here, or so he was told. But Tigress was off today. Her fists were filled with rage and furry instead of the intense focus he was used to getting hit with every day. That's why Po was still standing and not flat on his back.

As Tigress punched and kicked at the panda, Po was able to read each attack and was able to either block or step to the side. But Po wasn't throwing any punches or kicks her way. He didn't want to fight Tigress, not like this, but he had to let her vent. Tigress didn't express her emotions like others did. On the surface she was hard core, but every once in a while Po could see a spark of emotion as she trained, whether it was pride in overcoming a new challenge or frustration when she couldn't. This was how he was going to get Tigress to tell him what was up. He just hoped she didn't kill him in the process. Lost in his thoughts, Tigress delivered a spin kick, sending Po flying right into an iron wood tree. What she didn't expect was for Po to literally bounce right back at her, and sent her flying into her own tree using his belly.

Tigress regained her footing as did the panda and they stared at each other, eyes of amber meeting orbs of Jade. Po then cried out "Tigress just talk to me! All I want to do is help!" Tigress just roared "I don't need some FAT PANDA'S HELP!" as she charged Po again, closing the gap between them. Po was done. He was ending this even if it killed him. As Tigress neared him, Po planted his feet, tightened his buns, took a deep breath, and as Tigress flew at him Po launched her into the air using his belly. Granted he didn't send her near as high as he did Tai Lung, but still high above the tree line. As Tigress fell back to the earth, she landed on her back and allowed a breath to escape. But before she could get up Po was there on top of her. He had her arms pinned with his hands and used his bulk to hold her down. Tigress struggled to break free of Po's grip, but Po wasn't letting her gain an inch. As he pressed down upon her he beseeched her "Tigress please! I just was to help!" Tigress spat back "I said I don't need your help!" as she continued to struggle. Po was getting frustrated now "Tigress, just let… me… in!" Tigress glared, she was furious now. Never had she lost a match to this fool and here he had her pinned to the ground and she couldn't escape. She roared at the panda again "Why do you even care so much!?" But Po was done with this conversation, now he was the one who was angry "BECAUSE I'M YOUR FRIEND TIGRESS!"

Tigress's eyes widened in shock at his words, she watched the panda as he was breathing hard. He was so upset he was on the verge of tears. Then he spoke again "I'm your friend Tigress…and I can see you're in pain… I can see it in your eyes…you may be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me!" Tigress was speechless. As she watched a tear fall down from the panda's face, it landed next to her own. She stared into his Jade eyes as they pleaded to her. "Please Tigress…just let me in…Let me help." Tigress released a heavy sigh as her eyes narrowed. Po still had a firm grip on her as he waited for her response. Finally she looked up at the panda and said calmly "…Let me up Panda…" Po shook his head no saying "Not until we talk about this!" Tigress then looked him in the eyes as she said "I promise I won't run…just let me up…Po." Po's eyes widened at the use of his name and he slowly got up off of her. As she sat forward Po extended one of his paws and she took it as he led her over to a fallen tree where the two sat down.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Po asked "So…what happened today Tigress?" Tigress took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. She was never good at opening up to people. In fact if at all possible, she'd rather avoid it at all costs. But Po made it clear that he wasn't gonna leave her be unless she talked to him. So…she told him. "While you were dealing with Fung's cronies…I was taking on Fung. During our confrontation…he said something to me that brought up some…disturbing memories…memories that to this day still haunt me…no matter how much I try to forget them…" Po then asked in his gentle voice "What did he say?" Tigress stared straight ahead, after a moment she said "He called me…he called me a Monster…"

Po was a bit confused "He called you a Monster? I don't understand… why would that hurt you so much?" Tigress was about to throw Po into a tree at the mention of her being hurt by something as frivolous as a word. But she remembered that Po really had no clue as to why it hurt her so she calmed herself. "It hurts Po…because my entire life…the people I have sworn to protect, have referred to me as a Monster…No matter what I do to try and change their minds." Po raised an eyebrow. "Your entire life?" Tigress sighed and said "Yes Po…ever since I was a child, people have treated me like a Monster."

Then Tigress did something she had never done before. She told Po her story… She told him how she had spent the early days of her childhood at the Bao Gu Orphanage. How she was feared because she was incredibly strong for her age. How her claws and her fangs frightened even the caretakers and she would spend much of her time locked in a room. Alone. When she was allowed to leave the room and try to play with the other children, they were all too afraid of her. They called her names, and the one that stuck was Tigress the Monster. Eventually Shifu arrived and took her to the Jade Palace where she learned Kung Fu. As she grew older she began to use her strength to protect people, but anytime she would look at the eyes of the villagers…all she would see were the eyes that saw a monster…never anything else.

As Tigress finished her tale she looked at the panda and was startled at what she saw. His eyes were glistening with tears. All Po could say was "Tigress…that's just…awful…" Tigress turned her head to the other side as she spat "Yes well, it's the truth…" As she made to leave Po reached forward and grabbed her arm tightly saying "No it's not…It's NOT true…" Tigress turned to him with a confused look. "What?" Po now had a determined look in his eyes as he continued. "I said it's not true…Tigress you are the furthest thing from ever being a monster." Tigress just stared at the panda. Her eyes slightly widened. Then Po continued.

"Tigress, do you know what I see when I look at you?" Tigress just shook her head as she sat back down while Po still kept his hand on her shoulder. "Tigress when I look at you, I don't see a monster, I see a hero. Ever since I was a kid and you were introduced to the valley as a member of the Furious Five, I have only admired you." Tigress was shocked but her eyes only widened. "You…You did?" Po just smiled "Well heck yeah! Tigress, you were my favorite member of the Furious Five! So strong and cool! Kinda a loner, but still the leader. You're strong sure, but you're more than that. You've devoted yourself to the safety of your home; you risk your life on a daily basis. You train harder than anyone else I've ever seen, and when you either stop a robbery or escort some important person to a palace, you don't ask for as much as a thank you! Tigress, those aren't things that a monster would do…They're what a true hero does…and I think you're one of the greatest heroes in the history of China. Anyone else who thinks otherwise is just not seeing you for you."

Tigress was speechless. How could someone who she has treated like garbage for so long say such kind words to her? "How do you do it Po?" Po just tilted his head. "Do what?" Tigress shifted so that she was sitting more in front of him. "How do you see past all the horrible things I've done to you? Ever since you got here I've been nothing but cruel to you…I don't deserve your kind words. Or your friendship." She turned her head but stopped as Po placed a hand on hers. The action, though she couldn't feel it, it still startled her. "I don't know…My dad always taught me it isn't healthy to hold a grudge…plus I can't blame you for being frustrated at me. I mean I did accept the title of Dragon Warrior, and I know now that you really wanted it." Tigress raised her voice slightly. "Even still Po, that wasn't your fault. You never asked to be the Dragon Warrior and I refused to see that. So again I ask, how are you able to just forgive me!?" Po smiled now and said simply, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Because you're my friend Tigress, plain and simple."

Tigress just didn't get this guy, but his words made her do something she hadn't done in so long. She smiled…Po's eyes widened slightly as a new smile grew on his face he said "You know…it looks really good on you." Tigress got a confused look on her face. "What?" Po responded still smiling "Your smile…you should wear one more often…" Tigress gasped as her paw instinctively went to her lip and the smile was gone. But Po just chuckled "Well that settles that!" Tigress raised an eyebrow asking "What?" Po grinned "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make ya smile! Cause you know, monsters don't know how to smile like you do." Tigress was touched, a warm feeling started to grow as she gazed at the panda. It was a small warmth, but it felt nice. "Thanks Pan…Po." Po just smiled and nodded his head saying "No problem…anyway we better get heading back to the palace. I'm sure the others are wondering where I am by now. I promised Mantis I'd make my Secret Ingredient Soup. You just want Tofu tonight, right?" as Po stood up and offered Tigress a hand as she took it. "Actually…I think I'd like to finally try some of that soup…" Po's eyes lit up as he punched a fist into the air shouting "AWESOME! I'll be sure to add extra Secret Ingredient tonight!" And with that the two warriors started to head back to the barracks. Po talking about all the ingredients he'd be using for his soup all the while Tigress walked at his side, listening to her new friend ramble on.

**Back with the Five, Present Day…**

Tigress had finished telling her story and the room was silent. No one could say anything…how could they? They knew Tigress had always been distant but never asked her why, whether out of fear or just respect. But to hear how she had such an awful experience as a child, only to have it follow her every day of her life…what do you say to that? Tigress was the first to break the overwhelming silence. "Ever since Po came to the Palace… My life has never been the same. Before him, the only thing that ever mattered to me was Kung Fu. I'd wake up I'd train, meditate, train harder and that was it. I never went out of my way to have fun, or meet people because I knew they just saw me as a Monster. I would just stay in the palace and train. But when Po came, things started to change. Shifu began making me go with him to the market more and more, getting me out of the palace. And Po, instead of just avoiding me or not talking around me, he just couldn't shut up. He'd talk about the most random things. As Tigress smiled softly at the panda as he laid there, her hand still gripping his paw.

"He'd talk about his different recipes, talking about what kind of ingredients he would use or which ones sounded good to him. He'd talk about the latest time he would visit his dad, or how his training with Shifu would be going. There were so many times where his constant rambling would make my hair stand on end and I would want to just punch him in the face to shut him up. But looking back on it now, I realized that although I was cruel to Po, he never once was cruel or hurtful to me. He was always smiling his stupid smile, telling a joke, or tripping over his own two feet. And before too long, I finally had something that I had never had before…" As the others waited for Tigress to finish Crane spoke up "What was that Tigress?" Tigress smiled as she removed the wet rag from the panda's head and began to wrap it up again. When she finished she uttered softly to the panda "…I had a Best Friend…"

Just the Zhang the palace servant slid the door open and rushed in his breathing fast and labored. The Masters stood as Tigress turned to face him "Zhang! What's wrong!?" Zhang was speaking in between breaths "Intruders…in the…Palace…Master Shifu….Hall of Heroes…!" Tigress stepped forward asking in an angered voice. "Who is it!? Who's in the Hall with the Master!?" Zhang looked up at the Tiger and in a voice filled with much terror he whispered "The Lin Quei…" Tigress's eyes shot open and then narrowed as a low growl escaped her maw. The savages that put her friend in this state had the gall to show their faces again, and in her own home! Mantis spoke up "They must be here looking for Po! They're here to finish the job and kill him!" Viper slithered forward saying "Well they got another thing coming if they think I'm letting them lay a finger on my brother," Monkey said "Ditto." Crane stepped forward saying "There is no way they're getting anywhere near my pal." Mantis added "We got to stop these guys! It's our turn to save Po this time." As Mantis put his claw forward he said "For Po." Crane put his wing down on Mantis's claw. "For Po…" Monkey put his hand forward while Viper placed her tail on top of his hand, both of them saying "For our Brother." Everyone looked to Tigress who placed her paw on top saying while looking at the panda her voice steady and fierce. "For my best friend."

The Five broke contact and were heading to the door when Han stepped in. Tigress addressed him. "Han there are intruders in the palace. Stay here with Po and watch over him." Han bowed saying "Yes Master Tigress, I will not leave his side." Master Tigress nodded and turned to Zhang. "Zhang, evacuate the palace staff, get them to safety. We're going to stop the Lin Quei and help Master Shifu." Zhang bowed saying "Yes Master Tigress." and with that Zhang flew off to evacuate the palace. Tigress turned to her friends saying "Let's go!" The Masters left the room with Tigress following but she stopped short at the door and turned to the Panda saying "Don't worry Po…this Time it's my turn to protect you!" and with that Tigress dropped on all fours as she sprinted off after her friends towards the hall of heroes.

Little did Tigress know that the instant she left, a certain Panda's hand twitched, as he began to stir. "ugh…" Po's head shifted slightly, while his eyes opened halfway, as a single word was uttered from his lips. "T-Tigress…"

* * *

**OH MAN The Lin Quei are back! Can Tigress and the Five get to the Hall in time to help Shifu? And Po's awake! But will he ever see his friends again? Oh I can't wait to write this next Chapter! I'm getting myself excited over this...is that normal? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Get Out!

**Wow...quite a response from Tigress's Chapter. I got to say I'm surprised, I'm glad you all liked it. Some of you wanted me to finish up the story in this Chapter but I just can't do it. After this there will be at least one, possibly two more chapters left. do Here we go with Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

**Get Out!**

**Moments before in the Hall of Heroes…**

Shifu was sitting before the pool within the Hall of Heroes, the large golden Dragon statue gazing down upon him as he breathed in and out. Though he was trying to concentrate on his meditation, he found himself thinking about Po. He was concerned for his student. But then again Po was maybe a bit more than just another student. Sure he was the Dragon Warrior, but that wasn't what Shifu meant. No Po was different than any warrior Shifu had trained before him. Po brought something his previous students had never brought him. Po brought Shifu a sense of peace. There was of course a time where he had a love for his former son Tai Lung…but after Tai Lung betrayed the Valley, Shifu fell into a deep depression. And it was Po who managed to pull him out of that darkness.

In all Shifu's years he had never met such a spirit as pure as Po's. Sure Po was at times a bit childish and immature, but he had his moments where he lived up to the Dragon Warrior name. Whenever it came to protecting the citizens of the Valley or aiding his fellow warriors, Po was perhaps the most dependable person Shifu could think of. Always wanting to do what was right, and never straying from his path. A smile crept across Shifu's face. Po would come back to them…he had to. And Shifu had to have faith, not only for his student. But for himself as well…

Just then Shifu's ear twitched as a frown was brought to his face. He could hear four…no…five figures standing at the other end of the hall. It wasn't the Five…it wasn't any of the Palace staff…it was something much more feral. Shifu stood with his hands behind his back as he turned to face the intruders, his face one of displeasure. As he gazed upon the intruders, his eyes widened in surprise. Their standing at the Halls entryway stood Hai Lang and four of his followers. All of them wielding chain hammers.

Shifu straightened himself as he addressed the wolves. "You have some nerve showing your faces in my Palace." Hai Lang stepped forward a sneer on his face "Where is the Dragon Warrior old man? We have some unfinished business to take care of…" As the four Lin Quei behind him snickered. Shifu just glared at the wolves saying in a stern tone "The Dragon Warrior is safe from you and your pack Hai Lang…you will not be going anywhere near my student…Now get out! I will not give you a second chance." with this Shifu took a fighting stance readying himself for a fight. In the back corner of the Hall Shifu spotted Zhang. Zhang had walked into the room but had the sense to hide behind a pillar. After a moment though Zhang sneaked out the open door and headed off in the direction of the barracks. Shifu figured he had at least five minutes before his students would arrive. He would need to keep the Lin Quei busy until they managed to come to his aide. He couldn't let these scoundrels get near Po. If he failed…Po would be as good as dead. "Have it your way old timer." Hai Lang spat at Shifu. "Take him." He ordered and at that the four other wolves charged Shifu, chain hammers spinning.

The chain hammers flew towards Shifu and Shifu leaped into the air onto one of the pillars as the wolves launched their hammers at him one at a time. Shifu dodged each hammer by leaping from pillar to pillar. Once he got a good read on his opponents, the next chain hammer that came his way, he spun to the right, but as the hammer flew past him, Shifu grabbed the chain and pulled, forcing the wolf attached to the other end to fly straight into his kick, sending the wolf straight into the reflecting pool. As Shifu landed he re-entered his fighting stance and made a "come at me" gesture with his outstretched hand.

Realizing that there chain hammers would be a hindrance in this fight, two of the remaining three wolves tossed there hammers to the side as they withdrew two daggers each and charged the red panda. They swung at Shifu with such speed and swiftness that the old Master was almost overwhelmed instantly. When one wolf swung high, the other swung low, together they worked in a perfect synch. If Shifu had been a normal sized fighter, he would be covered in cuts by now. As Shifu was focused on dodging the two assassins in front of him, he noticed that the third was now missing. He saw Hai Lang with a sick look on his face as Shifu's eyes widened in realization. Suddenly the two wolves jumped back as Shifu got hit by a chain hammer from behind sending the old master flying forward right into the fist of another wolf. While Shifu tried to stand, a third wolf slid in front of him, kicking the red panda straight into the air. As Shifu did a back flip he saw the fourth wolf he sent into the pool was hanging on a nearby pillar and as Shifu neared him the wolf locked his hands together, leaped from the pillar and brought his fists down upon the master sending Shifu right into the floor with a loud thud. As Shifu tried to push himself up he was knocked back down by a wolf, which now had his foot on Shifu's back, holding him to the ground as he brought a dagger to the Grandmasters neck. Shifu braced himself for the final blow thinking to himself _Forgive me my students I have failed you all…_ when Hai Lang spoke.

"Enough…we came here for the panda, Not this old fool. Tie him up!" At this one of the wolfs pulled out a rope and began to tie up the master. Once the old master was bound Hai Lang stepped forward and grabbed Shifu by the neck and hoisted him up to eye level. He pushed Shifu up against a pillar and with a sick grin he said "Now old man for the last time…Where is the Dragon Warrior? If you don't talk, me and my boys here will just tear this palace apart, killing anyone foolish enough to stand in our way." Shifu glared at the Wolf as he felt his grip tighten around Shifu's neck. Shifu spat on Hai Lang as he said "You will never reach my precious student." Hai Lang growled at the red panda saying "You know something…I was planning on keeping you around to watch me rip out the panda's heart, but now I think I've changed my mind."

As Hai Lang tightened his grip even more Shifu began to struggle more. Black spots were beginning to plague his vision as he desperately tried to get air. Hai Lang was just about finished when he heard a loud growl from behind him. As Hai Lang turned he saw The Furious Five standing in the doorway, angry faces all trained on him. Tigress snarled "Get your hands off my Master!" Hai Lang smiled wickedly as he tossed Shifu to the side. Shifu slid over, stopping near the reflecting pool on his side as he gasped for air. Hai Lang and his wolves turned their attention to the masters "Ah, I was beginning to wonder when the kiddies would show themselves. Tell me kitty cat, where is the Dragon Warrior?"

Tigress snarled at the insult as she replied "The Dragon Warrior is safe from you bastards. If I were you, I'd be a bit more concerned with what's in front of you!" Hai Lang roared with laughter as his wolves followed suit. Eventually he said "You really think that without your precious Panda, you fools can stand a chance against us. Mantis shouted "We don't need Po to take you mutts to the Dog house!" Monkey chuckled to himself "heh heh ,good one." But the Lin Quei were not amused in fact they were all now snarling at the Five even Hai Lang was enraged by the bugs insult. "Very well Children, We'll take care of you just like we did your Master. And once we're done with you fools, we'll go in search of the Dragon Warrior, even if we have to burn this palace to the ground!" Tigress roared at the Wolf "Over my dead body!" Hai Lang's eyes narrowed "That can be arranged!" As the Wolves charged so did the Masters, and the fight for the Dragon Warrior began!

**Back in Po's room…**

Po had stirred as his eyes were now opened halfway as he muttered a single word "Tigress?" as Po laid there; he tried to figure out where he was. He looked at a familiar ceiling as he turned his head to the left. He was in his room at the Jade Palace. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was throwing Tigress at Crane as the Lin Quei had the two of them surrounded. Suddenly his head was throbbing on its right side. He tried to reach for his head with his right arm but at the slightest movement, he screamed in pain "GAAAHH!" his arm was throbbing in pain now. Suddenly there was a goat next to him a shocked expression on his face "D-Dragon Warrior? You're awake! It's a miracle!" Po looked at the old goat his face covered in pain. He wanted to ask him who he was but the pain was intense. Then Po tried to sit up but the goat pushed him down gently "Please Dragon Warrior, you must rest! Your body is in bad shape to say the least."

The pain in Po's arm was now subsiding as his breathing was now returning to normal. "Who… are you?" Po managed between clenched teeth. Han then spoke "My name is Han, Dragon Warrior, I am the palace healer. Now please remain still, we don't want your wounds to re-open." Po finally knew who the old goat was now. He remembered seeing the goat around the palace a few times before, usually when someone was either sick or if they had a minor injury. As Po reached for his head with his left hand he asked "Where is Master Tigress? Where is everyone?" Han didn't answer him, instead he handed Po a cup of water "Here Dragon Warrior you must drink fluids, you lost quite a bit of blood today." Po took the water in his left hand but he took note of how the goat avoided his question. The Goat then began "Dragon Warrior, you received many lacerations covering your entire body, including three deep stab wounds on your stomach. You have a broken left leg as well as a broken right arm hence the sling. At this Po glanced at his right arm now and noticed for the first time that it was in a sling. He then noticed his left arm also bandaged as well as his stomach and both his legs. "You also sustained a rather serious blow to the right side of your head Dragon Warrior…as a result you have been unconscious for several hours…"

Po looked at Han again his face now serious "You never answered my question…Where is Tigress?" Han looked nervous, Po was wondering why when the goat answered "Master Tigress and the Furious Five are currently dealing with a… situation… in the palace…" Po's eyes narrowed "What kind of situation?" Han still had a nervous look on his face, he clearly didn't want to tell Po what was up, but at the same time he knew it wasn't a servants place to lie to a Master of the Palace. So with a heavy sigh Han told Po everything. "The Furious Five…are currently fighting the Lin Quei, in the Hall of Heroes…" Po's eyes widened in shock as he tried to get out of bed "I got to go, I have to help- AAAHHH!" As Po tried to get up he unknowingly put weight on his left leg, thus receiving intense pain as he fell to the floor.

Po was breathing hard trying to bear the pain as Han was at his side saying "Master please! You are in no condition to help anyone! Leave those scoundrels to the other Masters." Po was breathing hard as he tried to force himself up "I…Have…to help…my friends…" Han now had a stern voice "Master Po I must advise against this!" just then Po reached up and grabbed the goat by the neck of his tunic as he brought the goat to his face his eyes narrowed. "Listen buddy…either you help get me to the Five or I'm gonna throw you thru that wall and crawl over to the Hall myself." Han just blinked several times as the Dragon Warrior glared at him waiting for a response. Finally with another sigh the old goat muttered "Why must you young people always be in such a rush to get yourselves killed?" Po smiled as the goat place Po's left arm over his shoulders and began to lead the panda out the door.

* * *

**Shifu is down and the Five have arrived! Will the Five take down the Lin Quei? Will Po make it to the Hall?if he does what can he do!? The next Chapter is in the works.  
**

**Please Review...**


	9. Don't Give Up!

**Back again with the latest Chapter! Lot's of theories going around as to what's gonna happen in the end. Gotta say I'm impressed with alot of the ideas. But we're not quite there yet. so enjoy the latest chapter while I go pass out!  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Don't give up!**

**Back in the Hall of Heroes**

The two sides had engaged and the fight had ensued, each member of the Five taking on a member of the Lin Quei, while Tigress was dealing with Hai Lang. As the masters attempted to get close to a wolves, they were unfortunately forced back by the flying chain hammers. Tigress was on the far side of the Hall as Hai Lang was wielding a curved dagger trying to slash at the tiger. Tigress had her attention divided; she was focusing on her opponent while trying to look out for her friends. If she let anything happen to them, not only would Po never forgive her but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. In her mind she saw an image of the panda sitting next to her under the peach tree as they sat watching the sunset together. He turned and gave Tigress a genuine smile when she heard his soft voice in her head "_Focus Tigress_…"

Tigress was brought back from her thoughts as Hai Lang delivered a strong kick to her abdomen forcing her to double over and jump back as he brought the dagger down, missing by mere inches. "Distracted are we?" he sneered as the Tiger glared at him. "Perhaps you would do better if your friends were otherwise occupied?" At that Hai Lang whistled and his followers moved. They brought out chains as they surrounded the four Masters. "No!" Tigress shouted as she turned to her friends, but her path was blocked as Hai Lang landed in front of her, his Chain Hammer at the ready "Ah ah ah… We still haven't finished our dance yet!" With that he swung the spiked Chain Hammer at Tigress, as she back flipped out of the way. Hai Lang continued to swing the chain hammer at her forcing her back and away from her comrades.

The Furious Four were all back to back now as the wolves were closing in with chains in each hand. Viper spoke "We can't let them capture us!" Crane called out "Scatter!" as he took to the air his friends went in opposite directions. Crane was swerving through the pillars as the chains flew at him in multiple directions He managed to avoid them for a while but as he swerved once to the left he flew right into a flying chain hammer as he was forced back into a pillar high above Master Shifu. But before he could push himself off the pillar, more chains were around him as his wings were bound in place. Crane was trapped. As he struggled to break free his straw hat fell right into the reflecting pool.

Viper and Monkey were trying to get close to the wolves but were having no such luck. When Viper saw Crane get bound to the pillar she shouted "Crane!" while distracted, a wolf launched his chain hammer towards her. As Viper turned her eyes widened as she heard a cry "Look out Viper!" As Monkey leaped in front of her, he took the hit sending the Monkey back several feet "Monkey!" as Viper slithered over to her friend completely forgetting about the wolves. As she neared Monkey helping him up she cried "Monkey are you okay?" Monkey shook his head saying "Yeah…watch it!" but it was too late. One of the wolves had launched a Bola and had the two masters bound together. As the two warriors tried to break free two of the wolves charged them and kicked them both into the pillars.

Mantis was the only one left as he cried out "Hang on guys!" Leaping into the air, Mantis began bouncing of the pillars as he zipped around the wolves. He came up on ones back a he delivered a nerve attack straight into its center, paralyzing the wolf instantly. As Mantis neared his friends two of the wolves blocked his path forcing Mantis to jump back into his fighting stance. "Out of my-" But as Mantis was about to finish, a jar was placed down over top of him. "…I'm stuck in a jar…aren't I?" Crane just replied "Yup…." As the wolves placed a piece of wood underneath and slid it near the other masters.

Tigress watched in horror as her friends and Master were rounded up. All chained together while she was still avoiding Hai Lang's assault. As Hai Lang sent the chain hammer at her yet again she side stepped and rushed for her comrades. But her path was blocked by three of the wolves, each with a chain hammer in hand. Tigress heard a chuckle from behind her. "You know…I'm not so sure why everyone makes such a big deal about the famous Furious Five…So far Four of your friends are out of commission along with your Master, you're out numbered Tiger, and out matched." A low growl left Tigress's maw as the wolves surrounded her. Hai Lang commanded "Finish her." And the chain hammers flew.

Tigress evaded each one and went straight for the wolf on her right. She couldn't allow herself to be captured. Not with Po on the line. As she neared the wolf she launched herself into the air and delivered a spin kick sending the wolf right into a pillar. She turned to see the other two wolfs upon her. These two had daggers in each hand as they began to attack, there form flawless as Tigress attempted to dodge with great difficulty, though she managed to avoid most of the attacks she did not escaped the assault without a few cuts on her arms and legs. When the first wolf made to stab her she quickly brought her paw up and disarmed the wolf as she reached for its neck and spun him around throwing him straight into his partner. The two fumbled into a heap.

Tigress turned to Hai Lang only to see he was nowhere to BE seen. "Looking for me?" As the Tiger spun around she was met with a spiked chain hammer sending her flying back into a wall as she knocked over a few artifacts. As Tigress got to her feet the chain hammer came flying at her again. She leaped into the air and jumped off the wall over Hai Lang, landing in the center of the hall. As she turned around she was struck on her left side as another chain hammer was thrown her way. It was the first wolf she took down, back on his feet, as he brought the hammer back and continued spinning it above his head. _These guys just don't quit_! She thought to herself as she struggled to her feet once more, only to be knocked back again by two hammers.

Tigress rolled onto her stomach sliding to a stop. As she tried to get up two sets of hands grabbed her arms and held them back as she was forced to her knees. Try as she might, she was too dazed and weak to break free. She looked up to see it was the two wolves with the daggers that now had her, as a low growl escaped her lips. She was stuck. As she stared forward her fangs bared, Hai Lang walked forward clapping his hands. "Most amusing Master Tigress, definitely a performance worthy of your reputation." As Hai Lang stepped closer he lowered himself down to her eye level as she glared at him menacingly another growl leaving her. "Now…for the last time…where is the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress spat at the wolf's face as he pulled back shouting in rage "RAARGHH!" as he kicked Tigress in the head, though Tigress refused to cry out to this savage. She would never give him the satisfaction. "Very well, if you will not tell me where to find him…then I have no further use for you." As Hai Lang brought his hands down and griped Tigress's neck he began to squeeze. "Killing you quickly would be too easy. After what you and your friends put me through, I think I'll let them watch me kill you slowly… Oh, how I wish the Dragon Warrior could watch me kill his precious little kitty cat right before his eyes!" As his grip tightened, Tigress could hear her friends calling out "Tigress!" Shouted Crane "Let her Go!" screamed Viper, tears streaming her face, while Shifu's eyes just watched in horror.

As Tigress struggled to stay conscious, her eyes began to close. She fought as hard as she could but the three wolves were too strong, and her strength, though immense, was failing her, as was her vision. As her eyes began to close she again saw the image of Po burning in her eyes He was calling out to her "_Tigress_..._don't give up_…" She closed her eyes as she gave in. She wanted to fight, she wanted to stay strong, and most of all, she wanted to see her best friend again, with his same stupid grin on his face. But she was spent and had no strength left. Her last words leaving her lips as Hai Lang's wicked grin grew "Forgive…me…Po" as she whispered the last word. The Po in her mind cried out one last time "TIGRESS!" But the voice didn't come from her mind this time. Forcing herself to open her eyes again, she saw something that made her heart literally skip a beat. As Hai Lang's hold on her neck loosened while he turned around, she gasped for air, as her vision began to clear once again. She looked up, eyes wide, as she saw standing in the entryway breathing hard, leaning against an old goat who struggled to support him, stood Po! He was awake! And he was here! Po's face was consumed with rage as he almost witnessed the death of his best friend. The panda then roared at Hai Lang "LET…HER…GO!"

**BAM! Dragon Warrior in the house! Can Po stop the Wolves? or will he ultimately perish? Check back for the exciting conclusion to the battle! **

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Words Of A Loved One

**Well Here we are...The Final Chapter. Thanks again to all of you who have read my story. And I'm glad to know a lot of you really liked it. I hope this Chapter is no exception. So without further ado I give you Chapter 10!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Words of A Loved One**

Po was glaring at the wolves menacingly his teeth clenched as his blood began to boil. If he had been a few seconds later Tigress would be dead by now. He saw his friends and Master chained to a pillar all staring at him with looks of amazement, stunned that he was there. His eyes then fell on Tigress as she tool seemed bewildered, but as she tried to speak all she could say was "…Po!?..." Po's eyes then went back to Hai Lang as he spoke slowly with much hatred in his voice though he didn't shout again. "I said…Let…Her…Go…" Hai Lang looked momentarily shocked but quickly shook it off as his face formed an evil grin. He released Tigress's neck as she gasped for air. But her captors still held her strong.

Hai Lang took a step forward as he addressed the Dragon Warrior. "Well, well, well…looking a little worse for wear, aren't we, Dragon Warrior?" Po's face never changed as he glared at the wolf. "What are you doing here Hai Lang?" Hai Lang chuckled as he took another step forward. "Why, we're looking for you Dragon Warrior. After all, we have some unfinished business to take care of." Po's eyes widened as he remembered how he was battered by the wolves mere hours ago. So that was it…they were here to kill him. And now his friends were in trouble because they were protecting him…As Po finished putting the pieces together, he spoke in a calm voice "Well here I am. Now, you're gonna leave my friends alone." Hai Lang howled with laughter as Shifu finally found his voice "HAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET PO OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" Han bowed his head in shame as he could not look at the Grandmaster. Hai Lang was still laughing. " Ha ha ha ha ha! And just what is it that you think you can do Dragon Warrior!? Your body is BROKEN! Your precious Kung Fu is utterly useless against me! You can't do anything!"

Po's face was stone as he glared at the wolf. It was true. His body was screaming at him in pain. His stomach was screaming at him as blood had begun to slowly seep through his bandages. His head was throbbing. His right arm was completely useless. And his left leg was broken. He WAS broken…but that wouldn't sway his determination to save his family. As he stared at the wolf he uttered a single phrase "I'm gonna stop you…" This time though, the wolf was not amused. "You can't even stand on your own Dragon Warrior…how are you supposed to stop me?"

At this Po looked down at Han and spoke "Thanks for getting me here buddy, but you should go and take cover now…" Han looked up at Po with worried eyes. The goat was terrified, and Po couldn't blame him. "B-but, Dragon Warrior…what about you!?" Po then shifted all of his weight onto his right leg as he began to ease himself off of the goat's shoulder. As Po gave the goat a soft smile he spoke in a gentle voice "I'll be okay…now go and hide, you don't need to be caught up in this." At first it seemed like Han wasn't going to leave the panda, but after Po nudged him with his left hand Han began to back away his eyes falling on Master Tigress, as her eyes were pleading with him to take Po and run. But Han turned and did what the Dragon Warrior said and hid behind a nearby pillar.

Po's gaze fell on each of his friends. They all were pleading with him to run. But he smiled at each of them with his signature grin and finally his eyes fell on Tigress. Her eyes like the others pleading with him…but there was something else… there was something glimmering in the corner of her eye…as Po watched he almost gasped. A single tear had escaped her right eye as it fell to the floor. Never had Po seen Tigress so vulnerable…she was terrified he would get killed. So Po straightened himself up as best as he could, his weight focused on his right leg while his left barely touched the ground, and gave Tigress a wink with his right eye. Granted with his right eye being half swollen shut, it was almost unrecognizable, but realization flashed across Tigress's face and he knew she saw it. As Po readied himself for Hai Lang, he was thinking of the only possible thing he could manage to do to stop this guy. He had just one trump card for this situation…and he had to make it count.

Po then addressed Hai Lang in a cold voice. "As you can see, I can stand just fine…Now…if you're done flapping your gums, I'd like to get this over with." Hai Lang just snarled. This panda had stopped taking him seriously and it angered him. "You still think you can stop us?" Po just grinned "Sure I do…I'm not afraid of a few…pups…" At the insult The Lin Quei were about to charge the Panda but were immediately stopped as Hai Lang brought out his hand "No! I will deal with the Dragon Warrior alone. Keep the Tiger watching, I want her to see me rip out the heart of her precious Dragon Warrior…" At this the wolves sneered as the third remaining wolf walked behind Tigress and held her head firm. Try as she might she couldn't turn her head any which way as she was about to be forced to watch the scene unfold.

As Hai Lang unsheathed his claws he snarled at the panda. "Any last words Panda!?" Po just smiled as he brought his eyes forward to the wolf saying coolly "Prepare to feel the Thunder!" at this Hai Lang charged, his right paw with its claws unsheathed, out and ready, as he ran towards the panda. His friends all screamed "Po!" While Tigress struggled to free herself the only thing she could say was "NO!" she couldn't believe this was happening!

Hai Lang was getting closer as Po closed his eyes. His breathing calm and steady… he could hear Hai Lang getting closer, as the fingers in Po's left hand began to twitch. Listening closely he waited until he heard Tigress Scream "PO!" In an instant Po's eyes flew open as he saw Hai Lang's outstretched paw claws inching toward his heart. In a flash Po brought his left hand up.

***FWOOSH*…..*SNATCH***

The hall was silent as all eyes were trained on the two warrior's hands. Po's hand gripping Hai Lang's clawed finger as Po brought his left pinky finger up, a sly grin spreading across his face. He had the wolf right where he wanted him. Hai Lang's face was one of confusion until he heard Tigress whispered. "…The Wuxi Finger Hold…!" All of the Masters Gasped as well as the wolves as Hai Lang's face became one of pure fear. "N-no! It's not possible! You can't do this!" Po's face once again grew menacing "Oh yeah!? You beak my body, invade my home, attack my family and try to kill my best friend and you think I won't do it? Guess you can just ask Tai Lung then if I really would do it or not. After all, he only took down Master Shifu and look what happened to him." Hai Lang's eyes widened in horror as he realized the Dragon Warrior wasn't bluffing. "You know what the worst part of this technique is? The cleanup…I mean, I think we spent a week cleaning up after Tai Lung…oh well…Say hiya to him for me…"and with that Po looked at his pinky saying "SKADOO-WAIT!"

Po stopped as a grin spread across his face. "I'm sorry for all we've done Dragon Warrior…please spare us…send us to prison…beat us to a pulp…but please…just spare us!" Po smiled…he had won. The "Broken Panda", had just taken down the Lin Quei, literally single handedly while on his last leg. Po then growled at the other wolves. "Now…Let my friends go." As the three wolves holding Tigress released her she leaped into the air with a whirling spin kick flying right across their faces, knocking them out cold. Tigress turned to Po who had a _**seriously?**_ Look on his face. "What? They made me mad." Po just smiled as he kept a hold of Hai Lang while Tigress ran over and freed her friends and Master.

Once freed, Hai Lang was surrounded by the masters, while Tigress stood to Po's left, ready to jump between him and Hai Lang if the wolf tried anything. As Monkey was about to chain up the wolf Tigress said "You know, I still think you should Skadoosh him." Po looked at her. "Really? Cause I really don't wanna clean up that mess. It's all on you." Tigress grinned devilishly "I think I'm okay with that." Hai Lang was panicking now "N-n-now wait a minute you were gonna spare me! You can't do this You can-Oomph" Tigress had just lunched a claw strike at the wolfs head as he fell to the ground knocked out cold."

Tigress turned to Po saying "Now you both have matching bruises." Everyone laughed as Po gripped his stomach crying out in pain. "Ha ha OWWW!" As Po began to fall forward Tigress instantly was underneath his left arm supporting him, keeping him from falling. "Po! Are you okay?" Po was breathing hard as pain was etched on his face. "Y-yeah…just really hurts…to laugh…awe man that smarts…" Then he looked at Monkey with a serious face "Monkey…Don't even think about it!" Monkey looked taken aback a bit as he said "Think about what?" making everyone else but Po and Tigress laugh at the primate's expense.

As Constable Hu and some Rhino guards arrived moments later after Crane was sent to fetch them, they quickly began to escort the Lin Quei to Chor Gom Prison. Shifu was walking back into the Hall of Heroes where Tigress was standing, holding Po upright. As Shifu neared them he started "Well Panda, it's good to see that you're-shhh" Tigress shushed Shifu right then. As Shifu was about to address his student he heard a snore. Shifu looked at the panda and noticed Po was asleep on his feet, as Tigress was holding him up. "Is he sleeping!?" Tigress nodded "Yeah, he started snoring like three minutes ago…listen." Po snorted again as he talked in his sleep "heh heh…pudding…mmmm…." As the rest of the Five gathered around the Dragon Warrior, they all had smiles on their faces. Po was sleeping peacefully and was going to be okay. Han then stepped forward saying. "We should really get the Dragon Warrior back to his bed." As Tigress nodded at the healer, she spoke into Po's ear "Po…Come on wake up…Po?" Just then the Panda's eyes opened slowly as they blinked several times…"Wha? Did I miss training again?" the others laughed as Tigress merely shook her head "No Po we need to get you back to your room. "Oh. ***yawn*** okay…" And with that Po was escorted to his room. About halfway to the barracks though he asked " So…anyone wanna get something to eat?"

**Three days later…**

Han had given Po specific instructions that he needed to stay in bed. He was only allowed to leave his bed to relieve himself and only if one of the guys or Han himself went with him. Needless to say those three days were absolutely torture for Po. While the Five were off training he would be left alone in his room for hours on end. And solitary was not something Po managed well. However, his friends would come to his rescue after or in between training sessions. Mantis and Monkey would come and keep him company for a while just talking about the days training or what was new in the valley. Tigress would even come in during the evenings and play checkers with Po on his bed. Even though Po would lose each game, he still appreciated the fact that she would spend time with him.

On the third day Han had unwrapped Po's left arm and right leg, now that the cuts were healed. Han also removed most of the bandages on Po's head. Though there was still one covering the cut above his eye for now. His right arm was still in a sling and he still couldn't put most of his weight on his left leg but Han said that as long as Po used a crutch and was accompanied by another Master. That Po could spend small amounts of time outside for fresh air, but that he should still get plenty of bed rest.

Tigress was sitting beneath the Peach Tree meditating when she heard Po gasping for breath behind her. She opened her eyes to See Po struggling up the steps to the Tree, when she rushed to his side. The last thing they needed was for Po to re-open his stomach wounds. Mantis was with Po as he was watching the panda closely. When Tigress arrived she said "I got this." Mantis nodded and said his goodbyes as he headed back to the barracks. Po was breathing hard as Tigress was about to help him when he said "No…I can do this…" Tigress had a concerned look but let the Panda continue climbing the stairs while she walked right behind him, ready to catch him if he fell down. As they reached the top Po braced himself against the tree saying "WOOO made it! Hah!" Tigress just smiled and shook her head. The slightest accomplishments made Po so cheerful; it was almost contagious…almost. "What are you doing up here Po? You should be in bed." Po turned to Tigress a smile on his face. "I know but Viper said dinner was almost ready and I thought I should let you know." Tigress then countered "Yes but you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. You need to rest. One of the Five could have come and got me." Po whined "But I've BEEN resting for three days. Plus I haven't been up here in so long!" at this Po carefully brought himself to the ground leaning against the Peach tree as he took in the view. Tigress sat down next to him as she too looked at the sight. They could see the entire village from here. And in the evenings you could watch the sun set over the horizon. It was truly a sight to behold. And Po and her would often sit up here and marvel at the sight from time to time.

Po then said something "I can't wait until I don't need a chaperone every time I go somewhere." Tigress just smiled "Po, we just don't want you to hurt yourself. You do tend to be pretty clumsy." "I know but do I really need Monkey to walk me to the Bathroom!? It's just awful…" Tigress replied "Oh it can't be that bad…" Po then mumbled "It is when he makes jokes…" This resulted in Tigress actually chuckling. But she stopped herself once she realized it, but not before Po saw her smile. "You know…it still looks good on you…" Tigress looked at Po "What?" Then Po turned to her "Your smile, I'm glad you wear one more now." Tigress blushed but thankfully her orange fur hid it.

Po continued. "You know…I heard you talking to me that day…" Tigress's eyes shot open as she asked "Y-You did!?" Po nodded his head "Yeah… it was strange…it felt like I was just kinda floating around in a dark space…not sure what was going on…then I heard your voice and I just sorta…I don't know…followed it maybe? Tigress was at a loss for words. Po had heard her? She then asked "What about the others? Did you hear them?" Po looked confused. "No…yours was the only voice I heard…were the others talking to me too?" Tigress nodded her head as Po looked to the sunset "Huh…weird…" But Tigress was busy thinking about what Han had told them that day. "-_**Sometimes hearing the words of a loved one, can sometimes help the person to want to wake up. Sometimes the person even remembers the conversation those people had with them, though, those are rare times indeed".**_ Tigress whispered to herself so that Po wouldn't hear "The words...of a loved one?"

Did this mean that Po had feeling for Tigress? As in…More than just being best friends? Tigress was pondering the thought when Po asked "You say something?" Tigress brought herself back from her thoughts as she shook her head saying "What?" Po asked again "I asked if you said something." Just then Crane flew down saying "Hey guys! Dinner is ready, and Viper's getting a bit testy. She said if it's cold when you get their she won't heat it up again. Po chuckled slightly saying "Guess we should get going. As Tigress helped the panda to his feet, the two of them slowly made their way to the barracks. All the while Tigress was thinking about what Po said, as a new thought popped into her head.

"_**What did she think of Po**_?"…

* * *

**Well there you have it! Again Thanks for reading and remember. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
